The Secret to The TESTER Wand
by Dragonflydotcom
Summary: Hagrid saves Harry from the Dursley's and takes him to Diagon Alley. Harry meets the Goblins and some secrets get revealed. Character bashing. Gentle but powerful Harry. Harry/Luna
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret of the TESTER Wand 1**

 **AN: Disclaimer… I do not own ANYTHING nor do I get money from it ONLY SATISFACTION. I am simply a GUPPY in the fishpond enjoying the free cookies. Thank you to everybody who swims with me.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Olivander was an OLD soul. He has been alive for far longer than he cared to remember, being part ELF had its good points and bad points._

 _The only thing that kept him going was matching wizards and witches with their wands every day. A noble trade passed down to him from his father._

 _Now, you would imagine that this would be a boring thing to do every day, but for Olivander this was as fantastic as it was the first day he matched his first wand. A rush of magic escaped each wand as it was matched and to a WANDMAKER that rush was amazing every time._

 _Day in and day out Olivander would PORTKEY to different places to buy and sell items that he would work into some of the finest wands in the world._

 _Please note that he was not the only WANDMAKER in this country and that he loved to share his PRE made wands with other WANDMAKERS just to find the right match for that young or old wizard or witch._

 _Because of this, Olivander had, like so many others, a TESTER wand._

 _This wand measured the internal magic of a wizard or witch and then gave him a decent reading of what would be needed to match the perfect wand._

 _It was then up to the WANDMAKER to correctly interpret the reading and then match the wand._

 _Every wand ever made was registered through this TESTER wand to the Ministry Of Magic in the designated area where the wand was sold._

 _The registration would then be sent to all the other TESTER wands to ensure that there would never be a DOUBLE wand._

 _Nobody could check for this information or copy it down for any reason._

 _The TESTER wand would simply refuse to allow a double wand to be made, no matter what._

 _Olivander was just one of many wand makers who loved to play around with HOW wands were made._

 _Different woods, gems, liquids, charms and metals could be seen littered on the work benches around his workshop._

 _It was every know WANDMAKER's pride and joy to have a decent collection of ingredients to offer a prospecting client._

 _Beautiful chests filled with crystal bottles with every know ingredient to mankind, beast, magical and non-magical could be presented within a few seconds to woe any client._

 _Other WANDMAKERS believed in a disorderly workshop, which allowed the potential buyer to actually sense their prospective wand materials._

 _Barrels and shelves were stuffed with different materials and it was then up to the client to rummage around and find the materials which felt RIGHT to them. This way was very popular with kids, as it made them believe that their wands were somehow just that little bit MORE special._

 _And in some ways it was._

 _Olivander, like many others, was waiting for one client in specific to show up in his shop._

 _A client so special to the magical world, that every known WANDMAKER actually made a day of it to gather in DIAGON ALLEY to await the arrival of this child when they were informed by the newspaper that HE had been spotted in the LEAKY COULDRON._

 _A special tent was erected right next to the door which led into Olivander's shop, to allow the other WANDMAKERS the use of his workshop, should any of them be so blessed to be the one to fit the child for his wand._

 _Keeping this in mind, they all decided that they would merge their TESTER wands together to allow HIM the best option available._

 _It was a little tricky as the TESTER wands fought for dominance, but soon everything settled and a beautiful STAFF like wand was the final product._

 _Just imagine all the colours of wood there are, and then melt them together to form a swirl pattern in the wood. It truly was a beautiful sight._

 **SCENE BREAK….**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Secret of The TESTER Wand**

 **Chapter 2**

The day has arrived and a confidant young man is lead into DIAGON ALLEY through the LEAKY COULDRON Pub.

After he was greeted and blessed by so many people he did not know, he felt overwhelmed by everything and just wished to blend in or disappear altogether.

He moved closer to Hagrid for protection, the same protection the giant man who had rescued him from his terrible relatives two nights ago offered to him again.

TWO NIGHTS AGO…

There was loud banging on the front door of the NORMAL family home of Mr and Mrs Dursley.

Mr Dursley quickly ran (tumbled) down the stairs to see who it was that was banging on his door at this time of night.

Wasn't it enough that they had to suffer from the FREAK's freakishness?

Just as Mr Dursley was about to take the last step of stairs, the front door came crashing inwards.

There, standing inside the door frame was the biggest man Mr Dursley has ever seen.

Keeping that in mind, Mr Dursley raised the shotgun he had in his hands and cleared his constricted throat.

Vernon: OUT! I will not have you freaks upset my family!

(He tried to shout this with confidence in his voice, but it came out as little more than a loud squeak)

Hagrid: Oh shut it you great bully. I am here to take young Harry for his school things and then on to Hogwarts.

(Hagrid stepped into the house and grabbed the shotgun from Vernon's shaking hands. He also bent the barrel a little to prevent Vernon from any further ideas.)

(Taking back the useless shotgun handed to him; Vernon squared his shoulders and tried again to sound intimidating)

Vernon: If he leaves here, he will not be welcome back again. I will not tolerate your freakishness around my family! You can tell that "Dumble" man that we will not take him back.

Hagrid: That is DUMBLEDORE and you need not worry about young Harry again. From what I have seen here tonight, it would be over my dead body if you ever see Harry again.

(Hagrid was already very angry as he stood outside the door knocking, he became even angrier when he was faced with a cowardly man aiming a shotgun at his face, but what sealed his anger the most was that the letter he had in his coat pocket was addressed to Mr Harry James Potter, CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS, #4 Previtte Drive, Surrey. Hagrid was now standing in front of that cupboard and his anger was just rising higher and higher.)

Vernon: Good, now take him and get off my property!

(Vernon had shouted and walked back upstairs, he didn't want to be around when the giant man removed the FRAK from his house. Good riddance to bad rubbish.)

Hagrid had ripped the door to the cupboard from its hinges and moved into a protective way to block Harry from his screaming uncle. He then helped Harry to gather his few measly belongings and walked out the front door of number 4 PRIVET DRIVE forever.

Nobody saw a light shimmer that was over the house sink into the grass, and nobody saw a slip of paper turn to dust in a cluttered office hundreds of miles away.

As Hagrid stepped off the curb into the street, he raised his hand and soon there was a BANG followed by the appearance of a bright purple double decker bus.

Hagrid greeted the young BUSBOY who read instructions from a slip of paper, before he paid the asked for amount of money to be taken to The LEAKY COULDRON in London.

Harry loved every second of the wild ride and soon made a game of it to try and stand for as long as possible without grabbing something for balance.

Hagrid and the BUSBOY laughed with Harry as he tumbled and twisted around the bus.

Soon the ride was over as they parked in front of a building with a plain wooden door and no windows. The only noticeable thing about it was a black hanging sign with a figure standing next to a big pot.

Hagrid introduced Harry to the BAR MAN; a friendly fellow named TOM, and paid for a double room for them.

Before they went up to the room, Hagrid ordered some PUB SOUP with fresh bread for him and Harry, and they sat at a booth and ate in silence.

Harry hummed as the delicious food filled his empty stomach.

That night Harry slept in the softest bed Harry would ever imagine, happy with the thought that he would never have to return to HIS cupboard under the stairs.

SCENE BREAK…


	3. Chapter 3

**The Secret of The TESTER Wand 3**

 **Chapter 3**

The next day was spent with Harry asking all the questions his mind could come up with and Hagrid patiently answering as many of them as he could.

Questions about Harry's parents were a tender subject, but Hagrid answered them as honestly as he could, Harry was owed that much at least.

Harry sat on his bed with his knees drawn to his chest and listened with tears in his eyes as Hagrid told him all he knew about James and Lily Potter.

Emotions ranging from anger to giggles flowed from the little boy as he imagined memory after memory from the giant man.

Harry: Hagrid… Where is my Godfather now?

Hagrid: He is in AZKABAN Prison Harry. He was the one who betrayed your parents that night.

Harry: Wait, but you said his name is SIRIUS BLACK.

Hagrid: That is right, why? What is wrong Harry?

Harry: Promise me that you will listen to me first and then tell me I am crazy… PLEASE?

Hagrid nodded his head and sat a bit more forward on his bed.

Harry began his tale with the dreams he had since he could remember. Dreams of a RED headed woman's screaming, a high pitched evil cackle from a tall man dressed in black, a RAT like man crying in the corner, shouts and demands between the woman and the men and then a brilliant GREEN light… and silence.

Then the dream changed and he remembers Hagrid's face, SERIUS's face and then a man with a white beard.

Harry could remember a woman in a pink and white dress with soft warm hands waving a stick over him and saying strange words.

Then he remembered being wrapped in a warm blanket and being laid down on a cold place while it was dark.

Harry remembers being ripped from his sleep with an unholy shriek that came from his aunt's mouth the next morning.

He remembers being put on the kitchen counter and he remembers crying his little heart out because he was cold and hungry.

Hagrid sat with his mouth open; he could not believe that Harry could remember all this.

Harry then continued to tell his tale of growing up and being treated as a slave in the house, he even took off his shirt and pants to show Hagrid the marks he still had from all the times he was whipped, punched, kicked, scratched and burnt.

His anger and shame rattled the furniture a few times, but Harry had to get this off his chest. He had somebody who was listening to him for a change and he was making sure that he said everything he could, every other time he was told that he was making it all up for attention and that he was always lying to everybody.

When Harry seemed to be slowing down with his story, Hagrid simply leaned forward and scooped the small boy up into his arms and just held him in a loving embrace. Hagrid notice the tension in Harry's body the moment he touched him, but he just held on softly and began to speak in a calm voice to Harry.

Hagrid: I know nothing anybody does or say could ever make up for what you have gone through by the hands of those people, and for my part in it I beg for your forgiveness.

If I had known even for one second of your life, I would have gone against the whole Wizarding world with bare fists to get you away from them, yet we were all lead to believe that you were happy and taken care of by DUMBLEDORE.

The man you spoke of in your dreams is PETER PETIGREW. He was one of the friends of your father's from school.

The story from that night goes that he had cornered SIRIUS in a muggle neighbourhood and that Sirius then murdered him and some muggles by blowing up the street.

When the AURORS arrived they only found Peter's little finger amongst the other bodies.

They sent Sirius off to Azkaban that next morning.

Everybody knew he was the secret keeper for your parents.

Harry sat in Hagrid's arms and listened to the man speak, slowly relaxing as he realised that Hagrid was not going to hurt him.

Harry: Hagrid? If everybody knew that Sirius was the secret keeper, then why did mom and dad keep him as the secret keeper?

It doesn't make sense that they would ADVERTISE that Sirius was the secret keeper if they didn't want to be found.

It all sounds like a made up story to me.

Hagrid was stunned. Harry just told him everything that happened that night when Voldemort murdered his parents and then failed to kill him.

Harry: And in any case, how would anybody else know what happened that night if I was the ONLY one found there?

I was just over a year old, how could I tell anybody what happened?

Hagrid sat there and worked through every point Harry made.

LET REASON BE MADE BY THE WORDS FROM THE MOUTH OF A CHILD.

Hagrid opened his arms and allowed Harry to sit down on his own bed again.

Hagrid: You bring up some big questions to be answered here Harry, and I for one am VERY eager to have them answered, but for now I think we need to get some food and then we can sit and chat some more if you wish.

At that moment both their stomachs crumbled and they laughed at the silliness of it.

So they walked down to the pub in silence and ordered some delicious food from the barman named TOM.

Tom knew who Harry was and tried to keep things as quiet as possible.

Hagrid and Harry sat at a table and ate their BRUNCH.

Breakfast had been from 7AM to 10AM and they had missed it by more than an hour. Tom had said that it was ok and that he would make them whatever they wanted to eat.

Hagrid and Harry politely declined the offer and just asked for the normal menu for lunchtime.

Harry decided on food he never had before and asked for a double chicken and cheese burger with some spicy chips. He asked for a fizzy drink, but the Wizarding world did not keep too much muggle drinks, so Harry settled for a jug of orange juice. Pumpkin juice just sounded wrong to him.

Hagrid smiled about that and ordered his own food which was the usual PUB STEW and ALE.

They sat in silence and ate their meals, listening to the surrounding chatter and other pub gossip.

After they finished, Hagrid paid for their food and room and they went upstairs again.

Harry was not finished with his questioning and wanted to get some more things answered.

Harry: Hagrid? What makes a person a Godfather or Godmother?

Hagrid: Gosh Harry, according to me, that is a big thing. The person who is chosen has to make an unbreakable vow never to harm the child and to always be there to protect and guide the child…

Hagrid's eyes began to grow wider and wider as he spoke every word.

Harry sat with a small smile on his lips as he had already come to the conclusion of the question when Hagrid said "UNBREAKABLE VOW".

Hagrid: That would mean… How could we all be so blind? That… That… GRRRRRRR!

Hagrid growled like an angry animal as he pieced the puzzle together in his mind.

Blind faith in a man everybody loved and respected was now being put under question in his mind.

If what Harry's question's answer has brought up in his mind now was true, then it meant that everybody has been lied to for just less than 10 years.

And if they could have been deceived, who else could have been lied to?

Could this all have been nothing more than an elaborate set up from HIM?

Hagrid stood and asked Harry to stay in the room as he wanted to go and see something for himself quickly.

Harry nodded his head and actually took off his shoes and got into bed. A good afternoon nap sounded very nice right now.

Hagrid stood by the door until Harry was in bed before he left.

Gringotts was in for a whirlwind of activity within a few minutes.

SCENE BREAK….


	4. Chapter 4

**The Secret of The TESTER Wand 4**

 **Chapter 4**

When Hagrid stepped into the bank of Gringotts London Branch at just past 3 in the afternoon, it was not to stand around and enjoy small talk with fellow wizards; it was to get a BIG ball rolling in the direction of the truth.

Hagrid: Good day Master Goblin. Please allow me to be as bold as to beg immediate audience with the Potter Account Manager.

Teller: And why would you beg this audience?

Hagrid: I have the privilege to be the guide for Mr Harry James Potter into the world of Magic, and I find myself with the questions of a child who has been abused and deprived of the basic knowledge of his heritage, his family and his role in our world.

Teller: This is not very good news to hear from a guide. Yet I still find myself asking why you need audience with the Account Manager?

Hagrid: Mr Potter has brought up some rather disturbing questions and my personal answers to them have left me in need to have a couple of very urgent questions answered by the Account Manager.

As I know that Gringotts value their customer's privacy above all else I will ask again, please allow me to beg an audience with the Account Manager, PLEASE.

The bank teller looked at Hagrid for a few seconds and finally nodded his head.

Teller: Please stay here, I will be back shortly.

Hagrid nodded his head and stepped away from the teller window.

A few minutes later the Teller came up to him and waved his hand, indicating Hagrid to follow him.

Hagrid had to bend down quite a bit as he followed the Teller down a long hallway, soon reaching a normal door with a simple plaque on the door frame indicating that they had arrived at the POTTER ACCOUNTS MANAGER.

Hagrid thanked the Teller for his assistance and knocked as softly as possible on the door.

Sharpclaw: ENTER

Hagrid entered the neat office and stood tall before the Goblin.

Hagrid: Thank you for seeing me without an appointment on this day Master Accounts Manager. I feel it is of enough need to forego formalities at this point in time.

TIME IS MONEY AFTER ALL.

A great injustice has been done against OUR supposed Saviour, Mr Potter.

Yester eve at exactly 1900 hours, I walked to the front door of number 4 PRIVET DRIVE in SURREY.

There I was met with hostility by the relatives of Mr Potter up to the point of being threatened with a muggle weapon.

I disarmed Mr Vernon Dursley from his weapon and proceeded to ask where Mr Potter was.

I was informed that the FREAK was in the CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS where FREAKS belonged.

I walked over to the small cupboard and broke open the door.

What I found inside was a small underfed scared young boy who looked no older than perhaps 7 or 8 years, definitely not an 11 year old child who was supposed to have been loved by his late mother's family.

I proceeded with caution and blocked the screaming man from view as I asked Mr Potter to please step out from the cupboard.

I still get shivers if I think back to the sight and smell that met me.

At this point in time I am willing to take an oath and give PENSIVE memories of my experience, that what I am saying now is the truth and nothing but.

The POTTER ACCOUNT MANAGER nodded his head for Hagrid to continue his story and called for an assistant to bring the Bank Pensive.

Hagrid: I thank you again for allowing me audience with you.

Now at this point, I had a screaming man at my back and a very scared boy in front of me, begging me to please not anger his uncle any further and to please leave.

I sat down fully in front of the boy and promised him that his "uncle" would not hurt him again and that his "uncle" would never hurt him again as he was to come with me and never return to them.

I know I might have spoken too quickly, but I stand with my promise to him.

His so called "family" will never see him again, as it will be over my dead body that he will ever see that place again.

Mr Dursley also stated that Mr Potter would never be welcomed into their house again and that he did not care for our "FREAKISHNESS "around his family.

I helped Mr Potter to then collect his meagre amount of belongings and left the house.

We stayed at the LEAKY COULDRON and this morning we sat together and he asked me some rather disturbing questions.

Some questions I could answer with no problem and others had us both in tears.

Yet some questions brought me to you at this point in time.

There was a knock at the door and the Assistant Teller walked in with a Bank Pensive.

Hagrid was helped to extract his memory of the whole experience up to the point where he left the LEAKY COULDRON.

Hagrid: At this time I will only relate to you the question that actually brought me to your door.

Sharpclaw: That would be satisfactory.

Hagrid: Harry asked me a simple "THINK FOR YOURSELF" type question and it has hit me like a ton of bricks in the face.

If Sirius Black was supposed to be the "SECRET KEEPER" for the Potters as everybody knew he was, then why did they keep him as the secret keeper?

This was just one point to the question.

Harry continued to ask then what it took for a person to become a GOD PARENT.

Sharpclaw was sitting on the edge of his seat by now. He also had an angry glint in his eye.

Hagrid: I did all I could do and spoke the truth as I knew it.

The person would have to swear an UNBREAKABLE vow to never harm the child and to always be there for them, to protect them and to guide them to the best of their abilities.

Sirius Black swore this oath to the Potters.

Yet that is not the question that got me the hardest.

Harry told me of dreams he had since when he could remember.

In these dreams he saw clearly how his mother fought for his life, how she screamed for mercy and how she screamed AT PETER PETIGREW for betraying them.

Harry then brought the following to my attention.

If he was supposed to have been the ONLY one left alive there that night, how does everybody then know what happened there?

I was the one who showed up to take him to Dumbledore. He even remembers me.

He also remembers everything else that happened. EVERYTHING!

So this brings me to why I am here…

If Sirius swore the oath, then there is no way in MAGIC's name that he could have betrayed the Potters and survived.

And if what Harry said about HOW everybody knows about that night and what happened, then who else was there to tell the tale?

Sharpclaw sat back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his tired eyes.

Sharpclaw: Your tale brings many dangerous questions to mind Mr Hagrid.

First off, your memory states the truth as you know it, thank you.

Second, the questions Mr Potter asked you lends me to believe that the young man had time to think things through.

They are not the ramblings of a child.

I would like to ask you now to allow us to speak with Mr Potter at his earliest availability. We here at Gringotts pride ourselves in order and discreetness.

We also have some disturbing questions to ask, and I feel that the answers will not be available to us from Mr Potter's side, but from MUCH higher up.

Hagrid: That is the same conclusion I came to when I answered his last question.

Blind faith has led to too many disturbing questions.

I for one have had my eyes ripped open by an 11 year old kid who does not even know how special he is to a world which left him in the hands of an abusive family.

The rest of my thoughts are just too jumbled to put any form of order to them at this time.

If it is ok with you I would like to go now and bring Mr Potter back here as soon as possible.

When I left, he got to bed for an afternoon nap.

To him the feeling of a soft warm bed is still foreign.

Sharpclaw nodded his head and waved Hagrid to the door. His own thoughts were too aggressive to allow him normal speech at the moment.

SCENE BREAK…


	5. Chapter 5

**The Secret of The TESTER Wand 5**

 **Chapter 5**

Hagrid left the bank and headed straight for the LEAKY COULDRON.

When he got to the room, he entered slowly; not wanting to scare Harry from his sleep, yet what he saw ripped his heart to shreds.

Harry was sitting on the window seat and looking out into the alley.

He had dried tear tracks on his cheeks and was hugging his knees to his chest.

Hagrid entered the room fully and softly closed the door behind him.

Sitting on the bed closest to Harry, he waited for the poor child to say the first words.

Gringotts be damned, they could wait till the end of the world, but he would not disturb Harry for anything in the world.

Harry needed to know that Hagrid was there for him when he needed it, at his own time.

Harry slowly turned his head and looked at Hagrid, tears running down his cheeks again.

Harry: Sorry, I was scared and thought that you left me here because I was asking too many questions.

I saw you walking into that big building and thought you went to call the police or something to come and take me away.

I tried to leave the room but the door did not want to open.

So I tried the window and that also did not want to open for me.

Hagrid: Harry I am so sorry! I spelled the doors and windows shut so NOBODY but me could enter them again after I closed the door. It was for your safety; I did not want anybody to get clever ideas and maybe come disturb you or worse, come kidnap you.

I would never ever leave you!

I went to GRINGOTTS the Goblin Bank and asked for the Account Manager for the Potter accounts.

I told him that you were with me and that WE have come across some very disturbing questions and answers.

He asked that I bring you to them as soon as possible so this can be sorted.

He is not very happy at the moment with the news I gave him and even less so with the questions I left him to think about.

But we will only leave here the moment you are ready to go… Not a minute earlier.

Harry: Will you be there with me?

Hagrid: Death could not part me from you now Harry.

Harry: I will be happy to just have you with me whenever you can be there.

I know I caused you to be confused and I am sorry for that, but every night I was in MY cupboard, I had time to think about everything I had to go through. I still have so much to tell, yet I feel like a real freak for some of the things that have happened before.

Hagrid: YOU ARE NOT A FREAK….

Harry: I am! There is nothing normal about changing how I look, or causing somebody to stop breathing, or talking to animals, or simply disappearing from sight and appearing miles away.

Hagrid: Sure it is. The first one is called TRANSFIGURATION or being a METAMORPGMAGUS.

The second one is a form of self-defence where you stop your attacker's breath as a form of FIGHT OR FLIGHT mode.

The third is a bit strange, but not unheard of. Rowena Ravenclaw could understand and communicate with all birds. She was one of the original founders of Hogwarts.

And the third one is called disaperation and aperation. It is when you wish to be somewhere else so clearly that you disappear from one point to where you wish to be.

Harry: Can every 8 year old kid do this?

Hagrid: Not all of it, but some of it. Most people call it ACCIDENTAL MAGIC, but in your case I would wager it to be your gifts.

Harry: So I am only half way weird?

Hagrid laughed a deep belly laugh at this and soon Harry followed him.

Hagrid: Halfway weird is my middle name, look at me! I am a half giant!

Harry looked serious for a few seconds and then nodded his head.

Harry: Yes, I agree, you're a little bigger than most people, but at least you grew up and knew who you are.

I am stuck with the information from other people only.

So let's get this over with. Lead the way Hagrid; I want to find out as much as possible about what is going on in MY life.

Hagrid stood up and opened the door and then closed it again.

Hagrid: Harry I know this will sound worse than how I intend it to, but would you allow me to transfigure you some other clothes?

It is rather cool outside and everything you are wearing belongs in a bonfire.

Harry looked down at his oversized pants and shirt. The shoes he was wearing had so many holes in them that he could see more of his feet than of the shoe itself.

Looking up into Hagrid's eyes, he saw no harsh meaning in his words and nodded his head to accept the offer.

Hagrid took out a small pink umbrella from an inner coat pocket and pointed it to Harry.

Harry smiled as he felt the magic wash over his skin.

He was now dressed in a brown warm wool blazer, a white long sleeve cotton shirt, a pair of black cotton slacks, black warm wool socks and a pair of decent (HOLE FREE) black shoes.

Walking over to the dresser, Harry looked at himself and smiled as he adjusted the knitted hat over his scar.

Turning to Hagrid, he simply climbed onto the bed and held open his arms for a hug.

Hagrid all but ran to the open arms and accepted the small boys hug for what it was, a simple thank you from a kid who appreciated something.

A few seconds later Harry let go and with tears in his eyes he nodded to the door, indicating that he was ready to go to the bank now.

Hagrid nodded and opened the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Secret of The TESTER Wand 6**

 **Chapter 6**

A few minutes later Hagrid and Harry walked through the doors to the Goblin Bank and up to the same Teller Hagrid had spoken to earlier.

As soon as the Teller saw who it was, he closed his window and waved for them to follow him quickly.

Hagrid walked a little behind Harry as a way of showing that he was protected.

Once they got to the door which belonged to the Potter Account Manager, the Teller knocked once and left them to go back to his window.

A polite but curt "ENTER" was called and Harry stepped forward to open the door.

Sharpclaw: Good day Mr Potter and Mr Hagrid. Thank you for your speedy return to us Mr Hagrid.

Mr Potter, my name is Sharpclaw. I am the appointed Account Manager for the Potter accounts since your GREAT Grandfather.

We have been searching for you since the night Voldemort tried and failed to kill you.

I am sorry to bring up the past, but you cannot have a future if you do not know your past.

Harry nodded his head and remained quiet.

This Goblin had important news for him and he wanted to hear it as soon as possible.

Sharpclaw: I take it from Mr Hagrid's testimony that you know less than nothing about your history or the future that lies before you here.

First off I would take this moment to welcome you back to our community, The GOBLIN community that is.

We at the Bank of Gringotts have been tasked by your family long ago to care for you if worst came to be.

Dumbledore had no right to remove you and place you with "THOSE" people.

He also had no right to have your parent's will sealed, but he used his "power" within the WIZIGAMONT to had it sealed and to have your Godfather sent to Azkaban.

Mr Hagrid brought before us some disturbing questions, and his memory of your earlier conversations, has brought us even more questions.

While we awaited your visit, I took the liberty to find and read the Last Will of your parents.

I also took the liberty to request a full copy of the hearing in which Lord Black was sentenced to life in prison, since our records show him to be innocent.

At this point Harry felt more lost than he ever felt before.

Why would this Dumbledore man have taken his life from him in this manner?

Wasn't losing his parents to a madman enough?

Then the BOMB dropped.

Sharpclaw: I also requested on YOUR behalf, a copy of the prophecy made about you being the only one to vanquish the DARK LORD. It was mentioned in your parent's will.

Harry: Sorry… The WHAT?

Harry was losing his temper towards this Dumbledore man and it was showing in the rattling furniture.

Sharpclaw could see Harry was close to breaking point so he called for some tea to be brought for them.

A mild calming draught was added to Harry's tea and it worked almost instantly.

Harry: I apologise for my outburst, I meant no disrespect.

Sharpclaw: There is no need for apologies. That was less than an outburst, trust me.

I understand why you are angry and I would love nothing more than to help you set things right.

For now all I can offer is a step by step explanation of what is available to you now.

Harry nodded his head and set down his empty tea cup.

Sharpclaw: As it was our duty to have been caring for you, and we failed this duty, we, the Goblins of Gringotts Bank, offer our sincerest apologies to you Mr Potter.

We ask that you accept this and allow us to atone for our mistakes. We should never have allowed Dumbledore anywhere near your family in the first place and we should have looked harder in finding you as soon as you disappeared.

For this we offer our services to you for free for the rest of the existence of the Potter name.

Next, I will take this time to allow you to read through the Wills of your parents, or I can read them to you and explain whatever you need explained.

Harry just shook his head. He could not speak, nor concentrate on reading now. His emotions were all over the place and he knew that he would miss all the important things now.

Sharpclaw took this as a sign for him to read the wills.

HERE FOLLOWS THE LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT OF LORD JAMES CHARLES POTTER AND LADY LILY ROSE POTTER nee EVANS.

All other Wills are void as this is the true Will.

I, JAMES CHARLES POTTER HEREBY STATE THAT THIS IS MY LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT. I AM OF SOUND MIND AND UNDER NO COMPULSION.

I, LILY ROSE POTTER nee EVANS HEREBY STATE THAT THIS IS MY LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT. I AM OF SOUND MIND AND UNDER NO COMPULSION.

OUR SECOND TO THIS WILL IS LORD SIRIUS ORION BLACK.

HEREBY WE STATE THAT THE FOLLOWING ORDERS BE FULFILLED AS IT IS NOTED.

IF ANYTHING IS TO HAPPEN TO US OR OUR SON, IT WILL BE THE RESPONSIBILITY OF PETER ANDREW PETIGREW.

HE WAS SELECTED AS OUR SECRETKEEPER ON THE ORDERS OF ALBUS BRIAN WILFRIC PERCIWAL DUMBLEDORE, AFTER INFORMING US OF A PROPHECY WHICH WAS SPOKEN TO HIM BY SYBIL TREELAWNY, A LESSER SEER, STATING THAT OUR SON, HARRY JAMES POTTER WOULD BE THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD VANQUISH THE DARK LORD.

ALBUS BRIAN WULFRIC PURCIWAL DUMBLEDORE WAS THE CASTER OF OUR FIDILIUS CHARM AS HE DID NOT TRUST ANYBODY ELSE WITH THE TASK.

IN ACCORDANCE WITH MY WIFE, LADY LILLY ROSE POTTER nee EVANS, WE HAVE DECIDED THAT THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE BE HANDED THE RESPONSIBILITY OF OUR MOST PRISED POSESSION, OUR SON, HARRY JAMES SPOTTER.

FIRST AND FOREMOST

LORD SIRIUS ORION BLACK, SON OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK, SWORN GODFATHER TO HARRY.

SECOND AND NOT DISPUTABLE

OUR GOOD FRIEND AND ACCOUNT MANAGER OF GRINGOTTS BANK OF LONDON, SHARPCLAW OF THE HUNTERS CLAN, OR ANY OTHER GOBLIN FAMILY ASSIGNED BY SHARPCLAW.

THERE ARE NO OTHERS WHO WE TRUST THE CARE OF OUR SON TO.

IF THESE WISHES CANNOT BE MET THEN WE DECLARE HARRY JAMES POTTER, LAST SON OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF POTTER, IMANCIPATED ON HIS 11TH BIRTHDAY.

GUIDANCE ON FINANCIAL MATTERS TO BE PROVIDED BY THE GOBLIN ACCOUNT MANAGERS OF GRINGOTTS BANK.

UNDER NO CIRCOMSTANCES AT ALL IS OUR SON TO GO NEAR MY WIFE'S SISTER, MRS PETUNIA CICILE DURSLEY nee EVANS, and OR HER HUSBAND MR VERNON ANGUS DURSLEY.

HERE FOLLOWS OUR ASSIGNED WISHES FOR THE CARE AND WELLFARE FOR OUR SON.

1\. THE FULL TUITION OF HOGWARTS HAS BEEN PAID. THE ONLY MONIES TO GO TOWARDS THE SCHOOLING OF OUR SON WILL BE FOR THE PURCHASE OF SCHOOL SUPPLIES.

2\. HARRY IS TO GET A MONTHLY ALLOWANCE OF NO MORE THAN 100 GALLEONS, OR ACCORDING TO THE WISHES OF HIS ATTENDING CAREGIVER.

(NO SIRIUS, HE CANNOT HAVE A GOLD CARD AND BUY WHATEVER HIS LITTLE HEART DESIRES!)

3\. HARRY IS TO HAVE FULL ACCESS TO THE POTTER LIBRARY AND IS TO BE TAUGHT OF HIS PLACE IN OUR SOCIETY AS SOON AS HE IS ABLE TO READ BY HIMSELF. BEFORE THAT HE IS TO BE TAUGH ETIQUETTE AND SOCIAL MANNERISM.

4\. HARRY IS A BORN METAMORPHMAGUS AND SHOULD BE TAUGHT BY MISS NYMPHADORA TONKS ON HOW TO CONTROL IT. SHE IS THE DAUGHTER OF ANDROMEDA TONKS nee BLACK.

5\. HARRY SHOULD ALSO BE TAUGHT HOW TO CORRECTLY COMMUNICATE WITH ANIMALS, SNAKES IN PARTICULAR, AS HE HAS SHOWN TALLENT IN COMUNICATING WITH THE ANIMALS EVEN AT HIS YOUNG AGE.

6\. ANY OTHER GIFTS THAT MANIFEST FROM HIM IS TO BE NURTURED TO THE UTMOST EXTEND. NO COSTS ARE TO BE SPARED.

7\. ON HARRY'S 5TH BIRTHDAY, HE IS TO BE BROUGHT TO THE MAIN POTTER VAULT WHERE HE WILL MEET OUR FAMILY PORTRAIT.

THESE ARE OUR MOST BASIC WISHES FOR OUR SON. ANY FURTHER RULES AND GUIDELINES WILL BE SPECIFIED BY HARRY'S DECIDED GUARDIANS.

ON A PERSONAL NOTE, WE LEAVE EVERYTHING TO OUR SON, HARRY JAMES POTTER.

HE ALONE IS TO DECIDE WHAT HAPPENS TO THE POTTER WEALTH.

AS THIS WILL WAS READ, A TIMELINE HAS STARTED. IF ANY OF OUR WISHES COULD NOT BE MET, THE VAULTS WILL BE ON LOCKDOWN UNTIL THEY CAN BE OPENED BY THE BLOOD OF OUR SON IN PERSON. THE VAULTS WILL KNOW IF HARRY IS FORCED OR CONFUNDED TO DO THIS AND WILL NOT OPEN. THE VAULTS WILL STAY LOCKED IF HARRY SHOULD DIE AND ONLY RELEASE THEIR GOLD VALUE TO THE BANK. EVERYTHING ELSE OF POTTER NAME WILL BE LOST TO NATURAL FAIL SAFES INSIDE THE VAULT. DO NOT TRY TO OPEN THE VAULT IN ANY WAY AS WE HAVE WARDED IT AGAINST THEFT IN THE HARSHEST WAYS.

THESE ARE OUR WISHES. SO SAY WE. SO SHALL IT BE.

LORD JAMES CHARLES POTTER

LADY LILY ROSE POTTER

LORD SIRIUS ORION BLACK

SHARPCLAW SON OF THE HUNTER CLAN

SIGNED AT THE LONDON BRANCH OF GRINGOTTS

THIS DAY 30 OCTOBER 1981

SCENE BREAK….


	7. Chapter 7

The Secret of The TESTER Wand 7

Chapter 7

SHARPCLAW SLOWLY FOLDED THE PAPER IN HIS HANDS AND RESTED HIS HANDS ON THE TABLE.

NOBODY SPOKE FOR A WHILE, EACH LOST TO THEIR OWN FEELINGS AND THOUGHTS.

HARRY WAS THE FIRST TO RECOVER AS HE SIMPLY HELD OUT HIS HAND TOWARDS THE PAPER IN SHARPCLAW'S HANDS.

SHARPCLAW LET IT GO FREELY AND SAT BACK AND WATCHED AS HARRY SLOWLY REREAD THE WILL.

HARRY: SHARPCLAW? HAVE YOU RECEIVED THE TRAIL RECORD OF MY GODFATHER YET?

SHARPCLAW: WE ARE STILL WAITING FOR A COPY FROM THE HALL OF RECORDS IN THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC.

HARRY: I DON'T THINK YOU WILL GET ONE. I ALSO DON'T THINK YOUR REQUEST HAS BEEN NOTED.

SHARPCLAW: I WOULD HAVE TO AGREE WITH YOU IN THAT REGARD. WHAT DO YOU WISH FOR ME TO DO LORD POTTER?

HARRY: FIRST, NO LORD BUSINESS. I AM HARRY. SECOND, I WOULD LOVE TO GO MEET MY PARENTS, EVEN IF IT IS ONLY IN A PORTRAIT.

SHARPCLAW: IT IS VERY MUCH MORE THAN JUST A PORTRAIT HARRY. YOUR PARENTS WERE VERY GIFTED IN MAGIC AND THEY ALL BUT SAVED THEIR SOULS IN THE CANVAS OF THE PORTRAIT. THE VERY DAY BEFORE THEY WERE BETRAID AND MURDERED THEY CAME HERE AGAINST THE WISHES OF MANY PEOPLE AND DOWNLOADED THEIR VERY LAST THOUGHTS INTO THE POTRAIT. WHEN YOU SEE THEM THEY WILL BE LIKE THEY WERE THE DAY BEFORE EVERYTHING CHANGED, WITH EVERY MEMORY THEY HAD.

EVERYTHING FROM THIS MOMENT ON WILL BE BUILT BETWEEN YOU AND THEM. YOU WILL LEARN FROM THEM AND THEM FROM YOU.

EVERY DAY FROM NOW ON, I WILL ENTER WITH YOU AND DOWNLOAD THE DOCUMENTATION SUCH AS NEWSPAPERS AND WIZIGAMONT SITTINGS SINCE THE DAY OF THEIR MURDERS.

IT SHOULD TAKE A FEW WEEKS, BUT I AM CERTAIN THEY WILL CATCH ON FAST AND BE UP TO DATE WITH EVERYTHING UP TO THE POINT YOU ENTER THE VAULT WITH ME.

HARRY GAVE A FIRM NOD AND STOOD.

HARRY: IF WE HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO TALK ABOUT, CAN WE GO NOW, PLEASE?

SHARPCLAW GOT TO HIS FEET AND ESCORTED HARRY AND HAGRID TO THE VAULT CARTS WHERE HE CALLED FOR A CART WHICH HE DROVE HIMSELF DOWN TO THE MAIN POTTER VAULT.

IT TOOK THE BETTER PART OF A FEW MINUTES TO GUIDE THE CART THROUGH ALL THE TWISTS AND TURNS TOWARDS THE VAULT AND WAS THOROUGHLY ENJOYED BY EVERY PERSON ON THE CART.

HARRY SAW THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WATERFALL WITH EXOTIC PLANTS GROWING AROUND IT, HE ALSO SAW A WHITE DRAGON WITH RED EYES WHO GREETED THEM AS THEY NEERED THE POTTER VAULT.

THE GREETING CAUSED HARRY TO ASK SHARPCLAW TO STOP FOR A LITTLE WHILE AS HE THOUGHT IT TO BE RUDE TO JUST FLASH BY WITHOUT GREETING BACK.

WHAT FOLLOWED WAS A ONE SIDED CONVERSATION WHICH ENDED IN HARRY GIVING DIRECTIONS TO SHARPCLAW FOR BETTER CARE FOR THE DRAGONS AND HEALTHIER FOOD TOO.

HARRY: ALPHA ASKED ME TO TELL YOU THAT THEY ACCEPT THEIR ROLES IN PROTECTING THE VAULTS; THEY WERE BRED INTO THIS LIFE AFTER ALL, SO IT IS NOT NECCISSARY FOR THE CHAINS YOU WEIGH THEM DOWN WITH. IT ONLY HINDERS THEM FROM PATROLING THE VAULTS PROPPERLY.

SHE ALSO ASKED ME TO TELL YOU TO CHANGE THE FOOD MORE REGULARLY. THEY MIGHT BE CARNIVORES, BUT THEY ALSO NEED VEGITATION. SHE LOVES CARROTS AND BEETROOT AS IT TENDS TO CHANGE THE TINT OF HER SCALES A LITTLE BIT.

SHE ASKED WHAT HAPPENED TO THE YOUNG GOBLIN WHO USED TO SING TO THEM. SHE REMEMBERS THE SONG WAS ABOUT A YOUNG BOY AND GIRL WHO FELL INLOVE, BUT WAS DENIED THEIR MARRIAGE BY THEIR FIGHTING CLAN ELDERS.

OTHER THAN THAT SHE THANKS YOUR KIND FOR CARING SO WELL FOR THEM.

THERE WAS A MOMENT WHERE THE MASSIVE DRAGON PURRED TO HARRY AND A LOW GROWL WAS HEARD AFTER.

HARRY: ALPHA WISHES ME TO TELL YOU THAT THERE ARE SOME UN ATTENDED EGGS A FEW TUNNELS DOWN WHICH WILL HATCH SOON.

SHE ALSO SAYS THAT YOU ARE TO TAKE ME TO A GOBLIN HEALEAR AND CURSE BREAKER SOON TO GET RID OF THE LEACH IN MY SCAR.

SHARPCLAW AND HAGRID'S EYES FLEW TO THE SCAR ON HARRY'S HEAD. THE FAMOUS LIGHTNINGBOLT SCAR WHICH WAS LEFT BEHIND AFTER VOLDEMORT FAILED TO KILL HARRY WITH THE DEATH CURSE, AVADA KADAVRA.

SHARPCLAW NODDED AND BOWED LOW TO THE DRAGON AS A SIGN OF RESPECT.

HAGRID CROONED OVER HOW BEAUTIFUL SHE WAS AND JUST WANTED TO STAY BEHIND AND BRUSH HER BEAUTIFUL SCALES FOR A WHILE.

HARRY SMILED AND TOLD HAGRID THAT HE WAS MORE THAN WELCOMED BY HER TO DO SO AS SHE CANNOT REMEMBER THE LAST TIME SHE HAD A GOOD SCRUBDOWN.

SOMEWHERE IN THE LAST 150 YEARS THEIR PAMPERING SLOWLY STOPED.

NOBODY KNOWS WHY. THE LAST GOBLIN TO VISIT THEM LIKE THIS WAS THE ONE WHO SANG TO THEM. BUT HE WAS OLD AND COULD NOT BRUSH THEM ANY MORE.

HAGRID WAS OFF THE CART FASTER THAT A BOLT OF LIGHT AND NEXT TO THE ALPHA DRAGON IN SECONDS.

HAGRID: I AM SORRY HARRY FOR LEAVING YOU IN YOUR TIME OF NEED, BUT I FEEL THIS IS MORE PERSONAL THAN WHAT I AM WILLING TO INTRUDE IN JUST YET. I WANTED TO ASK TO BE LEFT BEHIND WHILE YOU TWO CAME DOWN HERE, BUT I FELT YOU STILL NEEDED ME.

BUT NOW I AM HAPPY TO LET YOU GO ON AHEAD BECAUSE I KNOW YOU NEED IT TO BE THIS WAY NOW.

SAY HELLO TO YOUR PARENTS FOR ME AND TELL THEM I AM PLAYING WITH THEIR VAULT GUARDIANS.

HARRY: THANX FOR UNDERSTANDING ME THE WAY YOU DO HAGRID. IT IS STRANGE, BUT WE JUST SEEM TO BE ON THE SAME PAGE EVERY NOW AND THEN.

ALPHA SAYS THE BRUSHES ARE IN THAT SHED OVER THERE.

SEE YOU TWO A LITTLE LATER.

HAGRID WAVED GOODBEY AS HE WALKED OVER TO THE SHED WHICH HELD THE GROOMING BRUSHES.

HE WOULD GROOM EVERY DRAGON IN THE AREA AND THEN SEE TO THE UNATTENDED EGGS TO MAKE SURE THEY ARE SAFE AND IN PROPPER HATCHING CONDITIONS.

HARRY AND SHARPCLAW WAVED AS THEY ROLLED AWAY IN THE CART TOWARDS THE VAULT A LITTLE WAY UP THE TRACKS.

SHARPCLAW: ACCORDING TO THE WILL, THE VAULTS HAVE SEALED THEMSELVES. YOU WILL NOW NEED TO USE BLOOD TO OPEN THEM AGAIN.

IF I REMEMBER CORRECT, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS LAY YOUR HAND ON THE INPRINT BY THE DOOR AND WAIT FOR IT TO TAKE A SAMPLE OF YOUR BLOOD.

YOU WILL NEED TO KEEP YOUR HAND IN THE INPRINT AND WAIT FOR THE DOORS TO ACCEPT YOU AND OPEN.

AFTER THAT YOU WILL HAVE TO ENTER ALONE AND INVITE ME TO ENTER AFTER YOU.

YOU WILL HAVE TO USE MY FULL CALLING.

AFTER THAT YOU WILL TAKE UP THE LORD'S RING AND THEN BE ALLOWED EBTRY BY SIMPLY TOUCHING THE RING WHEN YOU ARE NEAR THE DOORS.

ONCE YOU HAVE TAKEN THE RING AND IT ACCEPTED YOU AS THE NEW LORD, YOU WILL HAVE FULL ACCESS TO ALL FUNDS IN HERE AND ANY OTHER VAULT YOU HAVE ACCESS TO.

BUT FOR NOW, WALK WITH PRIDE TO THE DOOR YOUNG LORD AND TAKE BACK THAT WHICH BELONGS TO YOU BY BIRTHRIGHT!

HARRY NODDED HIS HEAD ONCE AND SLOWLY CLIMBED OUT OF THE CART AS THERE WAS A NASTY LITTLE DROP BETWEEN THE CART AND THE STEP TOWARDS THE DOORS.

HE STOOD STILL FOR A FEW SECONDS AND COLLECTED HIS THOUGHTS.

ONCE HE HAD HIS BREATHING UNDER CONTROL, HE LIFTED HIS CHIN AND WALKED TO THE DOOR IN SURE STEPS.

THIS IS WHERE I AM MEANT TO BE. MY MOTHER AND FATHER IS BEHIND THESE DOORS AND WAITING FOR ME TO ENTER AND MEET THEM. THEY LOVE ME AND ARE PROUD OF ME AS THEIR SON. THEY WILL BE ANGRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO ME AND THEY WILL SEEK VENGANCE FOR LOST TIME.

I AM HARRY JAMES POTTER, NOT FREAK OR BOY.

I AM THE LAST SON OF THE POTTER CLAN, LORD TO THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF POTTER.

HARRY REACHED THE DOOR IN JUST A FEW STEPS AND FIRMLY PLACED HIS RIGHT HAND ON THE INPRINT BY THE DOOR.

A FEW SECONDS WENT BY AS HE COULD FEEL THE MAGIC ON THE DOOR TEST AND ACCEPT HIM.

HE SOON FELT THE LITTLE PRICK ON HIS FINGER TO DRAW BLOOD.

A FEW MORE MINUTES WENT BY BEFORE THE DOORS CLICKED AND SLOWLY OPENED TO THE INSIDE.

HARRY'S BREATH CAUGHT IN HIS THROAT WHEN HE SAW WHAT WAS INSIDE.

IF YOU HAVE EVER WATCHED A PIRATE MOVIE OR READ A BOOK WITH PICTURES DISCRIBING A DRAGON'S TREASURE, THIS WAS IT.

STACKS AND STACKS OF GOLD SILVER AND BRONZE COINS WAS OFF TO THE LEFT SIDE OF THE ENTRANCE.

INBETWEEN THE HEAPS OF CIONS WERE CHESTS AND SACKS OF PRECIOUS GEMS LIKE DIAMONDS, RUBIES, EMERALDS, SAPHIRES, PEARLS AND MUCH MORE.

BEYOND THAT WAS A TROVE OF BOOKS AND SCROLLS ALL NEATLY ARRANGED ACCORDING TO SIZE, TITLE AND CONTEXT.

TO THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE ENTRANCE WAS WHAT LOOKED LIKE A WELL STOCKED ARMORY, WITH EVERYTHING FROM A SMALL SWORD TO A REAL CANNON WHICH WAS AIMED RIGHT AT THE DOOR.

HARRY WAS LOST IN WONDER AS HIS CHILD EYES TOOK IN EVERYTHING HIS PARENTS LEFT HIM.

VOICE: WHO IS THERE? HARRY? HARRY IS THAT YOU?

HARRY RAN TO THE SOUND OF THE VOICE AS FAST AS HIS LITTLE LEGS COULD CARRY HIM.

HARRY: HERE I AM! ITS ME… HARRY.

VOICE: TAKE DOWN THE SHEET SON, LET US SEE YOU!

HARRY RAN OVER TO THE MASSIVE SQUARE COVERED WITH A WHITE SHEET AND YANKED IT DOWN.

BEHIND IT, LOOKING BACK AT HIM WAS 2 VERY REAL LOOKING PEOPLE.

HARRY: MOM? DAD? IS THAT… IS THAT REALLY YOU?

JAMES: YES IT IS US SON, BUT HARRY? HOW OLD ARE YOU SON? WE ASKED FOR YOU TO BE BROUGHT TO US ON YOUR 5TH BIRTHDAY, NOT YOUR 8TH OR 9TH?

HARRY: I TURNED 11 YESTERDAY DAD. THERE IS SO MUCH I NEED TO TELL YOU GUYS, SO MANY THINGS THAT HAS GONE SO WRONG!

BUT FIRST, I NEED TO GO AND INVITE SHARPCLAW IN HERE. HE WILL ALSO BE ABLE TO ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS, IF NOT MOST OF THEM.

I WILL BE RIGHT BACK.

I LOVE YOU BOTH SO VERY MUCH ALREADY!

JAMES AND LILY WAVED THEIR SON OFF AND WAITED FOR HIM TO INVITE THEIR FRIEND AND ACCOUNTS MANAGER INTO "HIS" VAULTS NOW.

HARRY: SORRY SHARPCLAW, I COULDN'T WAIT TO SEE THEM ONCE THEY CALLED TO ME.

SHARPCLAW: I KNOW THE FEELING HARRY, I TOO ALMOST RAN INSIDE BY THE SOUND OF THEIR VOICES.

LUCKY I DID NOT. THE WARD IN FRONT OF THE DOOR WOULD HAVE SENT ME TO THE DUNGEONS, THE OLD DUNGEONS.

HARRY: OUCH, THAT SOUNDS TERRIBLE, BUT ALSO AMAZING!

BUT OK, WHAT DO I NEED TO SAY TO INVITE YOU INSIDE.

I DON'T WANT TO MESS IT UP AND HURT YOU BY ACCIDENT.

SHARPCLAW: IT IS SIMPLE HARRY.

YOU SAY, "I, HARRY JAMES POTTER, LAST SON OF THE POTTER CLAN, HEREBY INVITE SHARPCLAW OF THE HUNTERS CLAN, INSIDE, FOR THE INTENT OF VISITING ME AND MY FAMILY."

EVERYTHING ELSE I WILL HAVE TO GET SPICIFIC PERMISSION BEFORE HAND FROM YOU IN PERSON.

HARRY: OK THEN, HERE GOES.

I, HARRY JAMES POTTER, LAST SON OF THE POTTER CLAN, HEREBY INVITE SHARPCLAW OF THE HUNTERS CLAN, INSIDE, FOR THE INTENT OF VISITING ME AND MY FAMILY.

THERE WAS A SMALL FLASH OF LIGHT THAT SURROUNDED SHARPCLAW AS HE ENTERED THE VAULT.

SHARPCLAW: LEAD THE WAY HARRY.

AND SO HARRY LED THE WAY DEEPER INTO THE VAULT TO THE ROOM WHICH HOUSED HIS PARENT'S PAINTING.

HARRY: MOM, DAD, I'M BACK! AND LOOK WHO IS WITH ME.

SHARPCLAW: MY LADY AND LORD POTTER, I HUMBLY BEG YOUR FORGIVENESS. I HAVE FAILED YOUR REQUEST TO CARE FOR YOUR SON.

SO MANY THINGS HAVE GONE WRONG SO FAST AFTER YOUR MURDERS. WE HAD NO TIME TO EVEN WAIT FOR THE FIDILIUS TO DROP TO FIND YOU.

DUMBLEDORE WAS THERE ALMOST AS SOON AS YOU DIED.

I…

JAMES: SHARPCLAW, TAKE A BREATH! WE KNOW FROM HARRY THAT THINGS DID NOT GO AS PLANNED, BUT WE NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO BE ABLE TO SET THINGS TO RIGHT.

NOW, WOULD EITHER OF YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED AND WHAT NEVER HAPPENED.

AND WHERE IS PADFOOT?

HARRY WAS THE FIRST TO GET TO HIS SENSES AND ASKED A SIMPLE QUESTION.

HARRY: DAD? HOW DID YOU GUYS "DOWNLOAD" YOUR MEMORIES INTO THE PAINTING?

JAMES: IT IS A LITTLE DIFFICULT TO EXPLAIN SON, BUT WE BASICALLY WITHDREW PERMANENT MEMORIES AND INPLANTED THEM INTO THE PAINT OF THE CANVAS.

WE COULD NOT TAKE THEM BACK ONCE THEY TOUCHED THE PAINT.

HARRY: SO IF I MADE A COPY OF MY MEMORIES AND LOADED IT INTO THE PAINT, WILL THAT WORK?

JAMES LOOKED AT HIS SON WITH SO MUCH PRIDE IN HIS EYES RIGHT THEN.

JAMES: HE GOT YOUR SMARTS LILY!

YES HARRY THAT WOULD WORK PERFECTLY. IT WILL BE THE SAME WAY SHARPCLAW WOULD LOAD THE NEWS HE HAS TO SHARE WITH US TO GET US UP TO DATE.

SOON HARRY AND SHARPCLAW HAD MEMORIES FLOATING ONTO THE PAINTED AREA OF THE CANVAS.

JAMES AND LILY WAS SITTING ON COMFORTABLE CHAIRS AND WENT INTO A SLEEP TRANCE AS THEY LIVED HARRY'S MEMORIES.

HARRY WAS NOT SURE IF HE DID IT RIGHT AS HE DIDN'T WANT HIS PARENTS TO FEEL WHAT HE WENT THROUGH.

HE CONCENTRATED HARD ON JUST THE MEMORY, NOT THE FEELINGS, AND PROJECTED THAT INTO THE COPY MEMORY.

THIS ALSO BROUGHT WITH IT A THOUGHT ON WHAT ELSE COULD BE DONE WITH THE PAINTED AREA?

SHARPCLAW: ACCORDING TO WHAT I SAW, THEY WILL BE DOWN FOR QUIT A WHILE. PLEASE ALLOW ME ENTRANCE TO THE MAIN VAULT. I WANT TO START AND AUDIT FILE TO DETERMAIN WHERE WE STAND WITH YOUR ACCOUNTS.

I WOULD ALSO ASK THAT YOU CALL FOR A POTTER ELF.

WE NEED TO SEE HOW MANY STILL LIVE AND WHICH PROPERTIES STILL DRAW INCOME.

HARRY: SURE… SAME THING AS BEFORE?

SHARPCLAW: YES, JUST AMEND THE AREA.

HARRY: ISN'T THERE A SHORTER WAY TO ALLOW YOU FULL ACCESS FOR THE TIME WE ARE TOGETHER?

SHARPCLAW: YES THERE IS, BUT YOU NEED TO BE CAREFUL TO WHOM YOU ALLOW THIS.

HARRY: I WILL BE. SO WHAT DO I NEED TO SAY?

SHARPCLAW: EXACTLY WHAT YOU JUST SUGGESTED.

HARRY THOUGHT FOR A FEW SECONDS AND THEN SPOKE IN A CLEAR VOICE TO THE VAULT.

HARRY: I, HARRY JAMES POTTER, LAST SON OF THE POTTER CLAN, HEREBY INVITE SHARPCLAW OF THE HUNTERS CLAN, TO ENJOY FULL ACCESS WITH ME IN THE VAULT OF MY FAMILY. HE IS ALLOWED ACCESS TO ALL BUT CANNOT REMOVE ANY.

SHARPCLAW: THOSE WERE GOOD TERMS, THANK YOU HARRY. NOW PLEASE EXCUSE ME AS I NEED TO GET STARTED IF WE INTEND TO CATCH HAGRID BEFORE HE FINISHES WITH ALL THE DRAGONS.

HARRY AND SHARPCLAW LAUGHED TOGETHER AT THE LITTLE JOKE AND SHARPCLAW MADE HIS WAY TO THE MAIN VAULT FLOOR.

RIGHT BY THE DOOR TO THE LEFT HAND SIDE THERE WAS A LEDGER ON A STONE STAND.

SHARPCLAW PICKED IT UP AND OPENED IT TO THE LAST ENTRY.

30 OCTOBER 1981

WE JUST FINISHED OUR FINAL WILL AND TESTAMENT AND PLAN TO ENTER OUR FINAL MEMORIES INTO THE PAINTING.

AS OF TODAY WE WILL NOT STEP FOOT HERE AGAIN AS LIVING PEOPLE. THE WAR IS GETTING BAD AND DUMBLEDORE HAS DECIDED THAT WE NEED TO GO INTO HIDING NOW. HE ALSO CHANGED OUR SECRET KEEPER FROM SIRIUS TO PETER PETIGREW. LILY DOES NOT TRUST THE MAN, BUT ALBUS INSISTED.

HARRY WILL WANT FOR NOTHING, EXCEPT US, BUT HE WILL GROW TO BE A WELL MANNERED YOUNG MAN WITH THE AID FROM OUR DEAR FRIENDS.

SIRIUS BLACK AND SHARPCLAW FROM THE HUNTER CLAN WILL TEACH HIM ALL HE NEEDS TO GROW UP TO SIT AS THE NEW LORD POTTER.

WE LEAVE A RETAINER FOR OUR SOLICITOR TO FIGHT WHATEVER TROUBLES THAT MIGHT BE PLACED ON OUR SON PATH TO ADULTHOOD AND BEYOND. THE RETAINER WILL BE TOPPED UP AT ANY TIME IT IS NEEDED ACCORDING TO WHAT IS NEEDED.

IN THE CHEST BY THE DOOR THERE ARE A FEW PERSONAL EFFECTS WE WOULD LIKE HARRY TO KEEP WITH HIM WHEREVER HE GOES.

FIRST IS MY INVISIBILITY CLOAK. THE THING HAS BEEN IN OUR FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS AND IT SERVED ME WELL WHEN I WAS AT SCHOOL.

SECOND IS LILY'S JOURNAL FROM CHARMS AND POTIONS. (SHE WAS A GENIUS IN THOSE SUBJECTS)

THIRD IS THE POTTER PORT KEY RING. IT WILL BOND WITH THE LORD'S RING, BUT WE SUGGEST THAT HARRY WEARS IT ON A SEPARATE FINGER. IT WILL TURN INVICIBLE AND CAN ONLY BE REMOVED BY HARRY IF HE TRULY WISHES IT TO BE REMOVED.

LAST IS A TARVEL JOURNAL WHICH IS LINKED TO OUR PORTRAIT. HE ONLY NEEDS TO WRITE IN IT TO BE CLOSE TO US. (LOCKED TO HIS BLOOD)

WE THINK WE COVERED ALL THE BASES FOR NOW, IF WE MISSED SOMETHING IT CAN BE FIXED BY HARRY'S GUARDIANS.

WE HAVE PALCED ENOUGH CHARMS IN THIS VAULT TO PREVENT ANY FORM OF ILL WILL TOWARDS THE VAULT AND HARRY.

SO FOR NOW, I, LORD JAMES CHARLES POTTER HEREBY SEAL THE POTTER VAULTS TO THE DAY MY SON, HARRY JAMES POTTER UNLOCKS THEM BY BLOOD.

SO SAY WE SO MOTE IT BE.

SHARPCLAW CLOSED THE LEDGER AND OPENED THE CHEST BY THE DOOR.

CLOAK CHECK, JOURNAL CHECK, RING CHECK AND TRAVEL JOURNAL CHECK.

HE WAS JUST ABOUT TO CLOSE THE CHEST WHEN HIS EYE CAUGHT AN OBJECT UNDER THE CLOAK.

SLOWLY LIFTING THE CLOAK, SHARPCLAW'S BREATH CAUGHT IN HIS THROAT WHEN HE SAW THE SWORD OF GRYFFINDOR.

SHARPCLAW KNEW BETTER THAN TO TOUCH IT, BUT HE DID MOVE EVERYTHING ELSE AWAY FROM IT SO IT COULD BE CLEARLY VISIBLE.

SHARPCLAW: AND THE PLOT THICKENS. IT SEEMS DUMBLEDORE MESSED WITH THE WRONG YOUNG MAN.

SHARPCLAW WAS SMILING AT HIS OWN JOKE WHEN HARRY WALKED INTO THE MAIN CHAMBER.

HARRY: HEY SHARPCLAW, WHY ARE YOU SMILING LIKE THAT? IT'S KIND OF SCARY YOU KNOW.

SHARPCLAW: I JUST READ THE LAST ENTRY INTO THE VAULT LEDGER. IN IT IS FURTHER EVIDANCE THAT SIRIUS WAS NOT THE SECTRET KEEPER AND IT ALSO POINTED TO THIS CHEST.

INSIDE THERE ARE SOME PERSONAL ITEMS YOUR PARENTS WISHED FOR YOU TO KEEP CLOSE TO YOU AT ALL TIMES.

AN INVISIBILITY CLOAK, A JOURNAL, A RING AND A TRAVEL JOURNAL.

I ALSO FOUND A VERY INTERESTING SWORD INSIDE THE CHEST.

THE REASON I SAY IT IS INTERESTING, IS BECAUSE THIS SWORD ONLY APPEARS TO THE RIGHTFUL HEIR OF THE FAMILY LINE.

IN YOUR CASE, IT WOULD BE THE LINE OF GRYFFINDOR.

WITH THE SWORD IN YOUR HANDS YOU EFFECTIVLY OWN HALF OF THE CASTLE HOGWARTS CALLS HOME.

THE OTHER HALF BELONGS TO SLYTHERIN.

BUT IF MY MEMORY SERVES ME RIGHT, THEN YOU OWN THAT BY RIGHT OF CONQUEST.

SO IF I WERE TO LOOK A LITTLE AROUND HERE… THEN… I WOULD… FOUND IT!

SHARPCLAW POINTED OUT TO A SILVER RING FASHIONED INTO A SNAKE DESIGN. THE MOUTH CONNECTED WITH THE TAIL WHICH COILED AROUND A BLOOD RED STONE.

BOTH RING AND STONE PULSED WITH MAGIC.

YET THE RING FELT WRONG AND HARRY POINTED THAT OUT TO SHARPCLAW WHEN HE PICKED IT UP.

SHARPCLAW ASKED HARRY TO EXPLAIN HOW THE RING FELT WRONG AND THEN ASKED HARRY TO PLACE IT INSIDE A SMALL RING BOX AND TAKE IT WITH HIM TO THE HEALERS AND CURSE BREAKERS WHEN THEY LEAVE.

IT WAS ALMOST AN HOUR LATER WHEN HARRY AND SHARPCLAW HEARD HIS MOTHER CALLING FOR THEM.

LILY: I AM AFRAID YOUR FATHER HAS GONE OFF IN SEARCH OF WAYS TO LINK OUR PORTRAIT WITH OTHERS. HE FULLY INTENDS TO GET A WAY INTO THE CASTLE PORTRAITS AND HAUNT ALBUS TO AN EARLY GRAVE.

I FULLY AGREE WITH HIM AND WILL JOIN HIM AFTER WE FINISH OUR VISIT.

BUT FOR NOW, LET ME LOOK AT YOU. YOU ARE SUCH A HANDSOME YOUNG MAN.

EVEN WITH THE WAY MY "SISTER" TREATED YOU… I AM SO SORRY FOR THAT….

HARRY: DON'T BE. THEIR ACTIONS ARE NOT YOUR FAULT. THEY ARE MISERABLE PEOPLE AND NOBODY CAN CHANGE THAT.

I AM NEVER GOING BACK THERE AND AS SOON AS WE LEAVE HERE I AM OFF TO SEE THE GOBLIN HEALERS AND CURSE BREAKERS. THEY ARE GOING TO FIX ME UP SPIC AND SPAN.

NEXT TIME YOU SEE ME, I WILL BE ALL GOOD AS NEW.

HARRY WINKED AT HIS MOTHER AND SMILED HIS BEST SMILE AT HER.

LILY'S HEART MELTED AND SHE CROONED OVER HER SON.

SHARPCLAW: HARRY WHILE WE ARE HERE WITH THE LADY POTTER, I WOULD ASK YOU TO PLEASE CALL FOR A POTTER ELF.

HARRY NODDED HIS HEAD AND CLEARED HIS THROAT.

HARRY: I, HARRY JAMES POTTER, NEW LORD OF THE POTTER CLAN, CALL FOR ANY POTTER ELF.

THEY WAITED FOR A FEW SECONDS WHEN THERE WAS A FAINT "POP" BEHIND THEM.

THERE STOOD THE OLDEST ELF SHARPCLAW HAS EVER SEEN.

MURPHY: YOU CALLED FOR ME YOUNG MASTER! YOU CALLED!

HOW I HAVE LONGED TO HEAR YOUR VOICE ONE DAY! BLESS YOU BY THE GODS! MY NAME IS MURPHY, HOW MAY I SERVE YOU?

HARRY: HELLO MURPHY, I AM HARRY. NICE TO MEET YOU.

MURPHY SIMPLY BLINKED HIS EYES AT THE KINDNESS SHOWN TO HIM BY HIS NEW MASTER. THEN HE SAW LILY BEHIND HARRY AND ACTUALLY WEPT.

MURPHY: AH MY MISTRESS! WHY DID YOU LEAVE OUR HOME? OH HOW WE MISS YOU. WE CRIED FOR MANY YEARS IN MOURNING FOR YOUR DEATHS AND EVEN LONGER AS WE COULD NOT FIND OUR YOUNG LORD HERE.

LILY: MURPHY? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? YOU HAVE AGED BEYOND THAT OF A NORMAL ELF…

MURPHY: IT IS SORROW LADY LILY, SORROW AND LACK OF MAGIC THAT AGED ME SO. BUT NOW I WILL RETURN TO MY NORMAL STATE. OUR YOUNG LORD HAS CALLED FOR US, WE WILL HAVE MAGIC AGAIN AND HAVE PURPOSE TO BE.

HARRY: MURPHY HOW MANY OTHERS ARE THERE? AND HOW MANY PROPERTIES ARE STILL ACTIVE?

MURPHY: ALL THE PROPERTIES ARE STILL ACTIVE MY YOUNG LORD, AND THERE ARE STILL 2 ELVES TO EVERY PROPERTY. I AM THE HEAD ELF AT POTTER CASTLE WHERE THERE STILL REMAINS 100 ELVES IN SERVICE.

WE AWAIT YOUR COMMAND YOUNG LORD. YOUR WORDS WILL GIVE US OUR YOUTH AGAIN AND OPEN TRADES WITH OTHER HOUSES.

SHARPCLAW: THE ONLY INCOME THAT HAS BEEN GENERATED WAS BY THE HOUSES WHICH WERE RENTED OUT BEFORE YOUR PARENT'S DEATHS, AND THROUGH BUSINESSES IN THE MUGGLE WORLD WHICH THEY INVESTED IN.

NOW THAT THE HOUSE TRADE HAS BEEN OPENED AGAIN YOUR WEALTH WILL TRULY KNOW NO BOUNDS.

HARRY ONLY NODDED HIS HEAD AS HE TRIED TO REMEMBER EVERYTHING.

HARRY: OK… WHAT DO I NEED TO DO TO GET EVERYBODY BACK TO NORMAL AND GET THE SHOW ON THE ROAD?

MURPHY: ALL YOU NEED TO DO YOUNG LORD IS ACCEPT THE HEAD OF HOUSE RINGS.

ALL THREE RINGS NEED TO BE ACCEPTED AND WORN.

EVERYTHING ELSE WILL HAPPEN AUTOMATICALLY.

LILY: HARRY WHAT THREE HOUSES IS HE TALKING ABOUT?

HARRY: IT LOOKS LIKE I HAVE INHERITED THE HOUSES OF GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN.

GRYFFINDOR BY BLOOD AND SLYTHERIN THROUGH CONQUEST.

LILY SHOOK HER HEAD IN DISBELIEF AND SIMPLY SMILED AT HER SON.

HARRY: THERE IS A SLIGHT PROBLEM MURPHY. YOU SEE THE SLYTHERIN RING FEELS "WRONG" TO ME. IT FEELS EVIL IN A WAY.

MURPHY: MAY I SEE IT MY YOUNG LORD?

HARRY: SURE, HERE IT IS.

HARRY TOOK THE RING BOX FROM HIS JACKET POCKET AND OPENED IT.

MURPHY HISSED AT THE SIGHT OF IT AND BEGAN SHAKING FROM HEAD TO TOE.

MURPHY: BIG EVIL THERE YOUNG LORD, BIG EVIL. YOU MUST NOT WEAR IT!

HARRY CALMED THE OLD ELF DOWN AS MUCH AS HE COUILD BY PROMISING THAT HE WILL NOT WEAR IT, NOT UNTIL THE CURSE BREAKERS HAS HAD A LOOK AT IT AND REMOVED THE EVIL TO HIS SATISFACTION.

AS HARRY WAS HUGGING THE SMALL ELF, HIS SCAR TOUCHED A PIECE OF SKIN FROM THE ELF.

AGAIN THE LITTLE ELF SHOUTED "BIG EVIL" AND AGAIN HARRY CALMED HIM DOWN ENOUGH BY PROMISING THAT HE WAS ON HIS WAY TO HAVE IT CHECKED OUT BY THE GOBLIN HEALERS.

AGAIN LILY LOOKED TO HER SON FOR ANSWERS.

HARRY: ON OUR WAY HERE WE STOPPED SO I COULD PROPERLY CHAT WITH THE GUARDING DRAGONS, THEY SEND GREETINGS BY THE WAY.

ANYWAY, WHEN I TALKED WITH THE ALPHA DRAGON, SHE SAID I WAS TO SPEAK WITH THE HEALERS AND THE CURSE BREAKERS AND HAVE THE "LEACH" REMOVED FROM MY SCAR.

THAT IS WHEN WE LEFT HAGRID THERE TO SCRUB THEM DOWN.

LILY NODDED AS SHE REMEMBERED THE MEMORY.

SOON IT BECAME TIME FOR HARRY AND SHARPCLAW TO LEAVE, AS THEY STILL HAD A LOT OF THINGS TO RUN THROUGH BEFORE HARRY WAS READY TO ENTER THE WIZARDING WORLD AS LORD POTTER.

HARRY KNEW LILY COULD NOT FEEL IT, BUT HE GAVE THE PAINTING A HUGE HUG AND KISSED HER CHEEK.

HARRY: I WISHED I COULD HUG YOU FOR REAL!

LILY KISSED BACK AND TOLD HARRY EVERYTHING A MOTHER SHOULD.

LILY: THE PAINT KEEPS US BONDED TO THE PAINTING MY ANGEL, BUT I ALSO WISH TO HUG YOU, EVEN IF IT IS JUST ONCE!

HARRY PROMISED TO WRITE IN THE TRAVEL JOURNAL THAT NIGHT TO LET THEM KNOW WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE HEALERS.

JUST AS THEY WERE ABOUT TO LEAVE, JAMES SHOWED UP WITH A MASSIVE GRIN ON HIS FACE.

JAMES: GOTCHA OLD MAN!

WHAT DID I MISS?

HARRY: MOM WILL TELL YOU EVERYTHING. WE NEED TO GO SEE THE HEALERS AND I NEED TO GET UP TO DATE WITH THE WORLD I AM SUPPOSED TO LIVE IN.

JAMES: DAMN, I KNEW I TOOK TOO LONG! SORRY SON, I WISH I COULD HAVE SPENT MORE TIME HERE WITH YOU.

HARRY: WELL, IF THE GRIN ON YOUR FACE FROM EARLIER HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT, I FORGIVE YOU.

WRITE ME ALL THE DETAILS AND I WILL READ THEM TONIGHT.

HARRY WAVED TO HIS PARENTS AS HE LEFT THE VAULT WITH SHARPCLAW.

SCENE BREAK…


	8. Chapter 8

The Secret of The TESTER Wand 8

Chapter 8

THEY MOVED THE CART QUITE A DISTANCE BEFORE THE SAW HAGRID AND 4 DRAGONS.

HARRY: HEY HAGRID! HOW WAS YOUR DAY?

HAGRID COULD NOT STOP SMILING; HE JUST KEPT POINTING AT ALL THE DRAGONS AROUND HIM AND ASKING HARRY TO NAME THEM ALL FOR HIM.

HARRY NAMED THEM ALL AND HAGRID THANKED EVERY ONE BY HER NAME FOR THE HONOUR IT WAS FOR HIM THAT THEY ALLOWED HIM TO BRUSH THEM DOWN AND COLLECT THE SKINS, SCALES, TEETH AND CLIPPINGS.

HAGRID THEN PROMISED THAT IT ALL BELONGED TO HARRY AND THAT HE WOULD BE THE ENVY OF EVERY WIZARD TO HAVE FREELY GIVEN DRAGON INGREDIENTS IN HIS POTION KIT.

ALPHA LOOKED AT HARRY AND CALLED HIM OVER.

ALPHA TOLD HARRY TO TELL THE "MASTER GOBLIN" TO CONJURE CRYSTAL VILES FOR HER AND THAT 6 SHOULD BE ENOUGH.

SHARPCLAW CONJURED THE VILES AND HANDED THEM TO HARRY.

HARRY WALKED CLOSER AND BOWED AT THE WAIST, SHOWING HIS RESPECT FOR THE GREAT DRAGONS.

ALPHA: HOLD THE VILES TO MY EYES ONE BY ONE; I WILL FILL THEM WITH TEARS AND BLOOD FREELY GIVEN, THREE VILES FOR TEARS AND THREE VILES FOR BLOOD.

ALPHA THEN CRIED TEARS THROUGH ONE EYE AND BLOOD THROUGH THE OTHER, FILLING THE SIX VILES IN NO TIME.

HARRY CORKED AND PUT AWAY THE VILES BEFORE HE WALKED BACK AND HUGGED ONE OF THE MASSIVE CLAWS OF EACH DRAGON.

HARRY: THANK YOU FOR ALLOWING MY FRIEND HAGRID TO SPEND THE DAY WITH YOU. AND THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME ABOUT THE LEACH IN MY SCAR. WE ARE ON OUR WAY TO HAVE IT LOOKED AT RIGHT NOW.

ALPHA: BLESSING ON YOU CHILD. YOU AND YOURS WILL ALWAYS BE WELCOMED BY OUR KIND.

HARRY GOT BACK INTO THE CART AND WAVED GOODBYE TO THE GUARDIAN DRAGONS AS THEY SPED BACK TO THE SURFACE.

AS THEY GOT BACK TO THE OFFICE, HAGRID ASKED TO BE EXCUSE AS HE WANTED TO GO AND GET A GIFT FOR HARRY'S BIRTHDAY.

HARRY WAVED GOODBEY TO HAGRID AND FOLLOWED SHARPCLAW DOWN A SHORT HALLWAY TO THE INFIRMARY.

THE GOBLIN INFIRMARY WAS SOMETHING TO BEHOLD. THE HEALERS ON DUTY TOOK NO NONSENCE AS EVERYTHING HAD A PLACE.

ORDER WAS THE WORD HERE.

BUT AS SOON AS SHARPCLAW ENTERED THE ROOM WITH HARRY, EVERYTHING CHANGED.

A FEMALE HEALER WALKED OVER TO SHARPCLAW AND BEGAN TALKING TO HIM IN GOBLIN.

HEALER 1: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS SHARPCLAW? BRINGING A HUMAN CHILD HERE, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR PRIDE?

SHARPCLAW: HOLD YOUR TONGUE ON PRIDE WOMAN OR I SHALL SEE YOU BEFORE OUR CHIEF FOR INSULTING THE LAST LORD OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF POTTER!

THE FEMALE HEALER ALMOST FAINTED WITH THE WORD "MOST", BUT SHE DID FAINT WHEN SHARPCLAW SAID "POTTER".

SHE BARELY TOUCHED THE FLOOR WHEN SHE WAS CAUGHT BY AN OLDER HEALER AND CARRIED TO A NEARBY CHAIR TO RECOVER.

THE HEAD HEALER TURNED TO HARRY AND BOWED HIS HEAD SLIGHTLY.

HEAD HEALER: AH, THE YOUTH OF TODAY DOES NOT KNOW BED SIDE MANNERS. PLEASE FORGIVE HER YOUNG LORD, SHE IS STILL LEARNING.

HARRY NODDED HIS HEAD, NOT REALLY KNOWING WHAT JUST HAPPENED AND WAITED FOR SHARPCLAW TO FINISH THE CONVERSATION.

SHARPCLAW TURNED TO THE HEAD HEALER AND SPOKE TO HIM IN GOBLIN ALSO.

SHARPCLAW: YOUR HEALERS OATH IS REQUIRED FOR THIS MEETING HEAD HEALER AND I WOULD ASK YOU TO BIND HER TO IT, IF YOU PLEASE.

THE HEAD HEALER LOOKED AT SHARPCLAW FOR A FEW SECONDS BEFORE HE REMEBERED WHAT HARRY'S SURNAME WAS.

NODDING HIS HEAD IN AGREEMENT, THE HEAD HEALER SPOKE CLEARLY IN ENGLISH.

HEAD HEALER: BUT CERTAINLY. MY OATH WILL HOLD TRUE FOR THE SECRETS OF MY PATIENT, TO HIS HEALTH, WEALTH AND SPEEDY RECOVERY.

SHARCLAW: SO MOTE IT BE.

A SOFT LIGHT SURROUNDED HARRY, SHARPCLAW AND THE TWO HEALERS BEFORE IT SETTLED IN THE HAND OF THE FAINTED HEALER.

SHE NEEDED TO BE AWAKE FOR THE OATH TO CONNECT HER.

HEAD HEALER: NOW, WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE PROBLEM HERE SHARPCLAW?

SHARPCLAW: WE ARE IN NEED OF A TRUSTED CURSEBREAKER AS WELL, BEFORE WE CAN BEGIN.

DO YOU HAVE A NAME IN MIND?

HEAD HEALER: MY NEPHEW IS A WELL KNOWN CURSE BREAKER. I WILL SUMMON HIM IMMEDIATELY.

THE HEAD HEALER THEN WENT TO HIS TABLE AND WROTE ON A SLIP OF PAPER. HE FOLDED IT TWO TIMES AND PLACED IT IN THE HANDS OF A WAITING GOBLIN.

THE GOBLIN RAN FROM THE ROOM LIKE HELL WAS BEHIND HIM AND SOON RETURNED WITH A DIFFERENT SLIP OF PAPER.

THE HEAD HEALER NODDED HIS HEAD AS HE READ THE ANSWER AND CAME OVER TO WHERE HARRY AND SHARPCLAW WAS TILL STANDING.

HEAD HEALER: MY NEPHEW WILL JOIN US WITHIN 10 MINUTES. WOULD YOU CARE IF WE MADE THE PATIENT COMFORTABLE FOR NOW?

HARRY DID NOT LIKE THE NAME "PATIENT" BUT ACCEPTED IT AS A MANNER OF KEEPING A SECRET. IF YOU DID NOT KNOW SOMETHING, THEN YOU COULD NOT TALK ABOUT IT.

AS HARRY GOT ON ONE OF THE INFIRMARY COTS, HE NOTICED THAT THE LITTLE GOBLIN WHO RAN HIS LEGS OFF HAD NO EYES, JUST BIG BAT LIKE EARS. HE ALSO HAD NO TONGUE.

HARRY SAW THIS AS THE LITTLE GUY TOOK A SIP OF WATER WHEN HE RETURNED.

HARRY ADJUSTED HIMSELF ON THE BED AND SETTLED DOWN TO WAIT FOR THE NEPHEW CURSE BREAKER TO JOIN THEM.

THE HEAD HEALER CALLED SHARPCLAW AWAY FROM THE BED AND SPOKE IN GOBLIN AGAIN.

HEAD HEALER: IF I MAY ASK, WHAT IS MY ROLE IN THIS DAY'S EVENT?

SHARPCLAW: YOU WILL BE HEALING AND REPAIRING THE PATIENT'S WOUNDS AND HEALTH DAMAGE.

HEAD HEALER: THAT IS A WIDE ANSWER, BUT I SHALL DO MY BEST.

JUST AS SHARPCLAW WANTED TO REPLY, THE NEPHEW WALKED INTO THE ROOM AND OVER TO THE HEAD HEALER.

SHARPCLAW KNEW WHO THE NEPHEW WAS AND KNEW THAT THEY NOW HAD A STRONG TEAM TO HELP HARRY. HE NEEDED THE NEPHEW TO UNDERSTAND FROM THE START THAT THIS WAS A VERY SERIOUS MATTER, SO HE ADDRESSED HIM IN GOBLIN ALSO.

SHARPCLAW: NEPHEW OF THE HEAD HEALER, YOU FOLLOW A STRICT CODE OF SECRECY IN YOUR CHOOSEN PROFESSION. I REQUIRE AN OATH OF SECRECY BEFORE YOU JOIN US HERE.

NEPHEW: WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT UNCLE?

HEAD HEALER: IF YOU DO NOT KNOW ANYTHING, THEN YOU CANNOT TALK ABOUT IT. GIVE THE OATH NEPHEW.

NEPHEW: I HOLD TRUE TO MY OATH AS A CURSE BREAKER. WHAT EVER SECRETS I FIND, I SHALL KEEP THEM AS MY OWN.

SHARPCLAW: SO MOTE IT BE!

ONCE AGAIN A SOFT LIGHT SURROUNDED HARRY, SHARPCLAW AND THE NEPHEW.

SHARPCLAW: HEAD HEALER, WILL IT BE POSSIBLE TO MOVE TO A HIGH PRIORITY PRIVATE ROOM? MY CLIENT HAS A HIGH RISK CASE AND UTMOST SECRECY IS DEMANDED.

THE HEAD HEALER NODDED HIS HEAD AND PUSHED HARRY ON THE BED INTO A MEDIUM SIZED ROOM DOWN A SHORT HALLWAY.

ONCE THE DOOR CLOSED BEHIND THEM, A SHIMMER MOVED OVER THE DOOR, SEALING IT AGAINST ENTRY AND SOUND.

ONCE THE MAGIC OF THE ROOM SETTLED DOWN, SHARPCLAW SWITCHED TO ENGLISH.

SHARPCLAW: THAT IS SATISFACTORY FOR NOW. BEFORE YOU IS THE LAST LORD OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF POTTER, THE HEIR TO GRIFFYNDOR BY BLOOD AND LORD SLYTHERIN BY CONQUEST.

YOUR DUTY, ESTEEMED HEAD HEALER, IS TO BRING THE YOUNG LORD BACK TO FULL HEALTH AND YOURS, MASTER CURSE BREAKER, IS TO REMOVE THE LEACH FROM HIS SCAR.

SHARPCLAW POINTED TO EACH GOBLIN AND LAID OUT THEIR APPOINTED TASKS.

HEAD HEALER: MY TASK CALLS FOR SOME NASTY POTIONS TO BE TAKEN, ALONG WITH BREAKING AND RESETTING SOME BONES.

MY TIME WITH YOU WILL BE KNOW AS SOON AS I AM ALLOWED TO RUN A FULL BODY DIAGNOSTIC SCAN.

NEPHEW: I WILL NEED TO KNOW WHAT KIND OF CURSE WAS USED TO GIVE YOU THE LEACH. AS SOON AS I KNOW THE CURSE, REMOVING THE LEACH WILL BE AS EASY AS OPENING THE SCAR AND BLEADING IT OUT INTO A NEW CONTAINER AND DISTROYING THAT CONTAINER.

I WILL BEGIN AS SOON AS THE HEAD HEALER IS FINISHED WITH HIS DIAGNOSTIC SCAN.

NO OTHER MAGIC CAN BE USED WHILE I DO MY SCAN OF THE SCAR.

SHARPCLAW NODDED HIS CONCENT AND THE HEAD HEALER BEGAN HIS SCANS.

SCENE BREAK…


	9. Chapter 9

The Secret of The TESTER Wand 9

Chapter 9

Moving over to stand beside Harry's bed, the HEAD HEALER pointed for Harry to lie down.

HEAD HEALER: PLEASE MAKE YOURSELF AS COMFORTABLE AS POSSIBLE. I AM GOING TO START THE SCAN NOW AND YOU WILL FEEL SOME PREASURE ON YOUR MAGIC FOR A LITTLE WHILE; I NEED YOU TO NOT FIGHT IT.

HARRY NODDED HIS HEAD AND RELAXED AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE.

A FEW SECONDS LATER HE FELT SOME PREASURE ON HIS BODY AND RELAXED EVEN MORE. HE FOCUSED ON HIS BREATHING AND SOON THE SCAN WAS OVER.

HEAD HEALER: IF I WAS NOT SWORN TO SECRECY I WOULD HAVE BEEN DOING SOME VERY BAD DAMAGE CONTROL TO THE ROOM.

WHO EVER ABUSED THIS CHILD SHOULD BE THROWN TO THE HOUNDS OF HELL.

HE HAS MORE BROKEN BONES THAN A FULL GROWN GOBLIN WARRIOR!

HIS GENERAL HEALTH IS CLOSE TO DEATH; HIS MAGIC IS WORKING OVER TIME TRYING TO COVER EVERYTHING WHILE BEING BLOCKED AT THE SAME TIME.

HIS CORE IS LOCKED DOWN TIGHTLY AND IS SHOWING SIGNS OF RAPTURING SOON. I WOULD WAGER WITHIN THE NEXT 7 YEARS.

EVERYTHING ELSE I CAN FIX WITHING A FEW DAYS.

MY NEPHEW WILL HAVE TO HAVE A LOOK AT THE REST OF THE DAMAGE; MAYBE HE CAN REVERSE THE BLOCK AND REDUCE THE RAPTURE BY UNBLOCKING THE PACIENT'S CORE.

SHARPCLAW: THEN LET US BEGIN.

NEPHEW: I WILL BE TUGGING ON YOUR MAGIC WITH MINE. IT WILL FEEL STRANGE, ALMOST LIKE SOMEBODY IS TICKLING YOU FROM INSIDE.

THIS TIME I NEED YOU TO FIGHT IT. I NEED TO GAGE YOUR CORE LEVEL AND MAYBE YOUR MAGIC LEVEL.

ARE YOU READY?

HARRY NODDED HIS HEAD AND FOCUSED ON HIS BODY.

SOON HE COULD FEEL SOMETHING CLOSE TO HIS FEET AND HE PUSHED IT AWAY WITH HIS MIND, NOT WANTING IT TO TOUCH HIM.

HE WAS SURPRISED THOUGH TO HEAR A CRASH FROM INSIDE THE ROOM.

WHEN HE OPENED HIS EYES, THE NEPHEW WAS BEING HELPED UP FROM THE FLOOR BY HIS UNCLE.

NEPHEW: THAT WAS AMAZING! WHERE DID YOU FEEL ME?

HARRY: AT MY TOES.

NEPHEW: INCREDIBLE. VERY SENSITIVE GOBLINS ONLY FEEL MY ENTRY WHEN I AM ALREADY TUGGING AT THEIR STOMACHS!

AGAIN, BUT THIS TIME I WILL BEGIN ELSE WHERE, BUT PLEASE JUST TELL ME AS SOON AS YOU FEEL ME. I WOULD LIKE TO READY MYSELF FIRST BEFORE YOU PUSH ME OUT.

HARRY NODDED AND FOCUSED ON HIS BODY.

A SECOND LATER HE FELT SOMETHING BY HIS LEFT EAR AND RAISED HIS HAND THERE.

NEPHEW: DAMN, I HARDLY EVEN TOUCHED YOU.

OK, NEXT SPOT.

HARRY NODDED AND LOWERED HIS HAND.

SPINE, NOSE, LEFT BIG TOE, RIGHT ANCLE, LEFT KNEECAP,LEFT EYE, BELLYBUTTON, RIGHT SHOULDER, LEFT CHEEK, POINT OF HIS NOSE, RIGHT EYE, TONGUE, LEFT HAND, RIGHT HAND, RIGHT HEEL AND THEN…

AND THEN BAM!

HARRY: THAT WENT TOO FAR! YOU WILL NEVER GET THAT CHANCE AGAIN.

SHARPCLAW: WHAT DID HE DO?

HARRY: HE TOUCHED MY PENIS.

BEFORE SHARPCLAW COULD SAY A WORD, THE NEPHEW BEGAN TALKING.

NEPHEW: I DID NOT TOUCH YOUR PENIS TO INVADE YOUR PRIVACY, PLEASE UNDERSTAND THIS.

I SENSED THAT YOUR SEMINAL VESICLE WAS BLOCKED, (THE TUBE WHICH YOU EJACULATE FROM), ALMOST DAMAGED BEYOND REPAIR, WHICH WOULD PREVENT YOU FROM ONE DAY HAVING KIDS.

IT WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN PICKED UP BY ANY MEDICAL SCAN AND TO PROVE THIS I ASK MY UNCLE TO RUN THAT SPECIFIC TEST RIGHT NOW.

THE HEAD HEALER MOVED CLOSER AND RAN A VERY SPECIFIC FIRTILITY TEST. IT CAUSED THE PATIENT TO EJACULATE AND THE SPERM TO THEN BE TESTED.

HARRY WAS BLUSHING A MILE A MINUTE, BUT WAITED FOR THE TEST TO BE OVER.

THE HEAD HEALER CONFIRMED THE TEST AND HARRY ALLOWED THE NEPHEW TO CONTINUE HIS SCAN.

NEPHEW: THOSE WERE THE WORST AFFECTED AREAS; YOU WOULD NEVER HAVE WALKED PROPERLY DUE TO TOO MUCH STRESS ON YOUR FEET, KNEES, HIPS AND SPINE.

YOUR SIGHT WOULD GET WORSE UP TO THE POINT OF BLINDNESS.

YOUR HEARING TO THE POINT OF BEING DEAF.

YOUR SPEECH TO THE POINT OF HARDLY BEING ABLE TO SAY YOUR OWN NAME.

YOU WOULD HAVE SUFFERED MULTIPLE HEART ATTACKS BEFORE YOUR 17TH BIRTHDAY AND WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD BY 20.

LIKE I SAID EARLIER, YOU WOULD HAVE DIED AND NOT HAVE A SON OR DAUGHTER TO CARRY ON THE FAMILY NAMES.

BUT TO THE MAIN POINT OF THE SCAN. YOUR SCAR IS CURSED SEVEN WAYS FROM SUNDAY.

HARRY: I GOT IT WHEN VOLDEMORT SENT THE KILLING CURSE AT MY HEAD AFTER HE MURDERED MY MOTHER.

I KNOW THIS FOR A FACT BECAUSE I DREAM IT EVERY NIGH IN CRYSTAL CLARITY.

NEPHEW: I AM TRULY SORRY TO HEAR THAT.

BUT I AM HAPPY TO REPORT THAT I CAN GET RID OF THE CURSE NOW THAT YOU TOLD ME WHAT CAUSED IT.

I WILL HAVE TO HAVE YOUR TRUST FOR THIS AS I WILL BE ENTERING YOUR HEAD WHILE I CUT THE SCAR WITH A CHARMED GOBLIN KNIFE.

AS SOON AS YOU BEGIN TO BLEED, I WILL NEED YOU TO HELP ME PUSH THE CURSE FROM YOUR SCAR AND INTO THE CONTAINER I WILL PROVIDE IN A FEW SECONDS.

I NEED TO KNOW THAT YOU WILL TRUST ME ON THIS HARRY, THIS IS A VERY DANGEROUS THING TO DO BECAUSE THE CURSE CAN TURN AND ENTER ME INSTEAD IF YOUR TRUST IS NOT 100%.

HARRY NODDED HIS HEAD AND PROMISED THAT HE TRUSTED NEPHEW 100 %. HE WON THE RESPECT BACK WHEN HE EXPLAINED WHY HE DID WHAT HE DID EARLIER.

HARRY: WELL ONE THING IS MISSING THOUGH. YOU KNOW MY NAME, BUT I DON'T KNOW YOURS. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALL YOU TO LEAVE MY HEAD IF I DON'T KNOW YOUR NAME?

ERIC: MY HUMAN NAME IS ERIC, MY GOBLIN NAME IS SHACKELED ONE. I WAS BORN WHILE MY FATHER WAS IN SHACKELS FOR LOOSING A CLIENT.

HARRY HELD OUT HIS HAND AND SHOOK ERIC'S HAND AS A FRIEND WOULD.

ERIC: RIGHT, ARE YOU READY OR DO YOU NEED SOME TIME TO PREPARE FOR THIS?

HARRY: I AM 11, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PREPARE FOR ANYTHING?

EVERYBODY HAD A GOOD LAUGH AT THIS AND THE TENSION IN THE ROOM BROKE.

ERIC CONJURED A CHICKED AND PLACED IT ON THE BED IN FRONT OF HARRY.

HE THEN SAT DOWN ON THE BED NEXT TO HARRY FACING HIM AND LINKED THEIR FINGERS TOGETHER.

ERIC: I WILL NEED SOME FORM OF CONTACT WITH YOU TO HOLD MY CONSENTRATION ON ONE POINT BETTER. IT WOULD HELP ME IF YOU COULD FOCUS LIKE YOU DID EARLIER AND BLOCK ME FROM EVERY OTHER PART OF YOUR BODY EXCEPT YOUR SCAR.

HARRY: THAT I CAN DO EASY. LET'S GO!

HARRY CLOSED HIS EYES AND A SMALL FROWN SETTLED BETWEEN HIS EYES.

WHEN HE FELT HE WAS READY, HE NODDED HIS HEAD AND ERIC ENTERED RIGHT BEHIND THE SCAR.

COLD SWEAT RAN DOWN ERIC'S FACE AS HE SAW THE DARKNESS THAT LEACHED MAGIC FROM HARRY'S HEAD.

IT WASN'T MUCH, BUT THE LITTLE IT GOT KEPT IT ALIVE.

ERIC SHIVERED AS HE DRAGGED THE CHARMED KNIFE ACROSS THE CURSED SCAR AND WATCHED AS HARRY PUSHED THE LEACH FROM HIS HEAD.

THE THING WAS HAPPY WHERE IT WAS AND BEGAN TO FIGHT BACK.

AT THIS POINT HARRY PUSHED ERIC FROM HIS MIND AND FOCUSED HIMSELF COMPLETELY ON THE LEACH.

ERIC TRIED TO ENTER AGAIN BUT STOPPED WHEN HARRY LET GO OF HIS HAND AND GRABBED THE CHICKEN.

HARRY SOFTLY OPENED THE CHICKEN'S MOUTH AND LOWERED HIS BLEEDING HEAD TO IT.

COME ON YOU BASTARD, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

HARRY SAID THIS OUT LOUD AS HE PUSHED HARDER AND HARDER.

JUST BEFORE THE LEACH DRIPPED INTO THE CHICKEN'S OPEN MOUTH, IT FORMED INTO THE SHADOW OF A MAN.

THE SHADOW TURNED TO HARRY AND SOFT BROWN EYES LOOKED DEEP INTO HIS.

SHADOW: I NEVER MEANT FOR ALL THIS; I WAS FOOLED JUST LIKE YOU WERE. PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND THANK YOU FOR SETTING ME FREE.

AND JUST LIKE THAT THE CHICKEN BURTS INTO FLAMES AND NOTHING MORE THAN A FEW ASHES REMAINED IN HARRY'S OPEN HANDS.

HARRY OPENED HIS EYES TO THE SIGHT OF THREE STUNNED GOBLINS LOOKING AT HIM.

SHARPCLAW: THAT WAS VOLDEMORT'S SHADOW.

HARRY QUICKLY, TAKE OUT THE RING OF SLYTHERIN.

HARRY DID AS HE WAS AKSED AND REMOVED THE RING FROM AN INSIDE POCKET OF HIS JACKET.

THE MOMENT HE OPENED THE RING BOX, HE FELT THE URGE TO PUT THE RING ON HIS FINGER.

HE IGNORED THE DESIRE AND SIMPLY STABBED THE RING WITH THE CHARMED GOBLIN BLADE. NOTHING HAPPENED.

SO HARRY TRIED AGAIN AFTER HE ASKED ERIC TO CONJURE ANOTHER CHICKEN.

THIS TIME THE RING "BLED" AND AGAIN THE SHADOW FORMED.

SHADOW: I HAVE DONE SO MUCH HARM IN MY PERSUIT FOR IMORTALITY; PLEASE FORGIVE A DEMENTED MAN HIS NEEDS IN STUPIDITY. ALL I CAN DO NOW IS THANK YOU FOR SETTING ME FREE.

AND ONCE AGAIN THE CHICKEN BURST INTO FLAMES LEAVING BEHIND A FEW ASHES.

HARRY, ERIC, SHARPCLAW AND THE HEAD HEALER ALL JUST LOOKED AT THE ASHES IN SILENCE, EACH ONE LOST TO THEIR OWN THOUGHTS ABOUT WHAT JUST HAPPENED.

YET TRUST A CHILD TO SEE SENSE IN DARKNESS AND LIGHT IN A DEAD END.

HARRY: WELL ATLEAST I CAN HEAL ALL MY ELVES NOW.

SCENE BREAK…


	10. Chapter 10

**The Secret of The TESTER Wand 10**

 **Chapter 10**

HARRY REMOVED THE POTTER AND GRIFFYNDOR RINGS FROM AN INSIDE POCKET OF HIS JACKET AND BEFORE ANYBODY COULD DO OR SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT, HARRY SIMPLY STATED THAT HE COULD NOW SAVE HIS ELVES AND WITH THAT SAID HE SLIPPED THE SLYTHERIN RING ONTO HIS LEFT INDEX FINGER, THE GRIFFYNDOR RING ONTO HIS RIGHT MIDDLE FINGER AND THE POTTER RING ONTO HIS RIGHT INDEX FINGER.

THE ORDER FOR THIS SIGNIFIED THAT HE WAS THE NEW HEAD AND LORD OF SLYTHERIN BY CONQUEST, THE HEAD AND LORD OF POTTER BY BIRTH RIGHT AND THE HEIR AND LORD TO GRYFFINDOR BY BLOOD.

THE PORT KEY RING HE HAD EARLIER PLACED ON HIS RIGHT HAND THUMB.

AS SOON AS HARRY SLIPPED THE LAST RING ON HIS FINGER, HE WAS SURROUNDED BY A BLINDING LIGHT BEFORE HE WAS KNOCKED OUT COLD.

LUCKY FOR HIM HE WAS ALREADY IN A BED.

THE THREE GOBLINS IN THE ROOM RUSHED TO HARRY'S SIDE, BUT IT WAS TOO LATE.

 **SHARPCLAW:** STUPID BOY! THE MAGIC OF THE RINGS COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!

BUT IT SEEMS LUCKY FOR US THE RINGS SEEM TO LOVE HIM AS IT LOOKS LIKE THEY HAVE BROKEN ALL THE CHARM SET AGAINST HIM.

HE IS ALMOST GLOWING WITH THE MAGIC THAT IS RUNNING THROUGH HIM RIGHT NOW.

IT IS ALMOST PAINFUL TO WATCH.

THE HEAD HEALER RAN A VERY LIGHT SCAN AND CONFIRMED THIS, HE DIDN'T WANT TO USE TOO MUCH MAGIC NOW AND STAND A CHANCE OF UPSETTING THE CURRENT MAGIC IN HARRY.

ONCE HE WAS SATISFIED WITH THE READING HE RECEIVED FROM THE LIGHT SCAN, HE TURNED TO SHARPCLAW AND HIS NEPHEW.

 **HEAD HEALER** : INDEED, HIS HEALTH IS STEADILY CLIMBING, HIS BROKEN BONES WERE SET RIGHT AND HE IS LITTERALY GROWING BEFORE OUR EYES.

HE WILL BE A VERY HEALTHY YOUNG MAN SOON AND WOULD NEED A SERIOUS AMOUNT OF POTIONS AND FOOD TO COVER FOR ALL THE MAGIC HE USED TO ACHIEVE IT ALL.

MY PROFESSIONAL DIGNOSIS IS THAT HE IS FIT AND READY FOR ANYTHING THE MAGIC WORLD WANTS TO THROW AT HIM.

MAGICALLY I AM AFRAID OF WHAT HE WILL BE ABLE TO DO ONCE HE MASTERS HIS CORE, BECAUSE AS FAR AS I CAN FOLLOW IT NOW, HIS CORE IS STEADILY GROWING WITH HIM AND IT IS NOT SHOWING SIGNS OF SLOWING DOWN ANY TIME SOON.

MENTALLY, HE IS HEALING FROM THE ABUSE HE SUFFERED, BUT IT WILL STILL TAKE TIME TO FULLY GET OVER IT. HE MIGHT BE A BRAVE YOUNG MAN, BUT IN REALITY HE IS STILL JUST AN ABUSED KID. WE WILL HAVE TO GET HIM TO SEE A MIND HEALER WHO SPECIALIZES IN ABUSED CASES.

OTHER THAN THAT, I PRESENT TO YOU A HEALTHY YOUNG BOY.

 **ERIC** : FROM MY SIDE I CAN SAY THE SAME. HARRY SURPRISED US ALL TODAY BY DOING AN EXPULSION ALL BY HIMSELF WITH NOTHING MORE THAT HIS WILL AND A CRAPPY EXPLINATION FROM ME.

THIS KID HAS THE HEART OF A DRAGON PUMPING BLOOD TO HIS BRAIN.

I WAS IN A COLD SWEAT JUST BEING CLOSE TO THAT SHADOW; HARRY CARRIED IT WITH HIM FOR 10 YEARS!

IF I WAS A BETTING GOBLIN, WHICH I AM, I WILL BET EVERYTHING I HAVE THAT HE WILL BE THE LAST ONE STANDING AFTER HE RUNS HIS ENEMIES INTO THE GROUND HIMSELF.

IF HE WILL ALLOW ME, IT WOULD BE AN HONOUR FOR ME TO TEACH HIM EVERYTHING I KNOW.

THIS KID HAS MORE GUTS THAN SOME OF OUR BEST WARRIORS AND HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW IT.

SHARPCLAW LOOKED AT THE YOUNG CURSE BREAKER AND ASKED A SIMPLE QUESTION WHICH CARRIED SO MUCH WEIGHT IT WAS ACTUALLY SCARY TO THINK ABOUT.

 **SHARPCLAW** : HOW WOULD YOU LIKE THE CHANCE TO MAKE THAT A REALITY?

I CANNOT GO INTO TOO MUCH DETAIL RIGHT NOW, BUT I WILL LET YOU KNOW THAT HARRY IS IN DIRE NEED OF SOME INTENCE TRAINING BEFORE HE IS READY TO ENTER THE MAGICAL COMMUNITY AND HOGWARTS.

HIS STATURE AS A THREE TIMES OVER LORD OF MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSES ALONE NEEDS ATLEAST A FEW YEARS OF INTENCE TRAINING, NEVERMIND EVERYTHING ELSE THAT IS NEEDED FROM HIM.

IF YOU WERE TO AGREE, YOU WOULD EFFECTIVE IMMIDIATLY BE EMPLOYED BY LORD POTTER FOR THE DURATION OF HIS LIFE. NOT JUST A FEW DAYS OR WEEKS.

SCENE BREAK…


	11. Chapter 11

**The Secret of The TESTER Wand**

 **Chapter 11**

A rush of magic flowed through Harry's body. He knew he had messed up the moment he placed the Slytherin ring on his finger.

But the feeling he was experiencing from the rings right now was worth it.

Every fibre of his body was on fire and at the same time felt cool and alive.

Harry knew this was not normal, but with it being MAGIC, he allowed the feeling to envelope him fully, imagining it to be like what it would feel like if your mother hugged you.

Standing here, or was he floating? Not really sure which it was, Harry turned his head to have a look around him.

All he saw was space, white clean space of nothing. In every direction he looked, he saw white nothingness.

Harry decided to close his eyes as the pure white around him actually hurt his eyes a little.

Giving up on seeing anything, Harry tried to listen for something.

Again he was met with nothing. The silence around him was absolute and all he finally managed to hear was his own breathing and heartbeat.

Harry slowly ran through all his senses and finally settled on taste.

He could taste cinnamon and honey in the air. Almost like when aunt Petunia made pancakes that one time and DROWNED the light pastry in warmed up butter, cinnamon and honey.

Mouth-watering images flashed behind his closed eyelids and Harry softly moaned for a small taste.

But it was not meant to be. Harry felt the feeling of floating in a direction, and seeing as it was in front of him, he decided it was forward.

Floating for a while led Harry to experience yet another sensation.

The smell of cinnamon and honey slowly faded and was replaced by the sound of water flowing. It reminded Harry of the sound he heard when they passed the waterfall on the way to his vaults.

It sounded like the part where the water was flowing over rocks and into a small pool.

Floating closer to the sound, Harry finally opened his eyes to see where he was, but he saw nothing. He could only hear the sound.

Deciding to forego the effort of trying to explain it all, Harry simply closed his eyes again and relaxed to the sound of the water.

He imagined fish of beautiful colours, swimming in the pool and giggled to himself when he imagined a mermaid with long blue hair sitting on the rocks by the pool.

Harry imagined her to have the greenest eyes he could think of and the most beautiful rainbow coloured tail.

She was flipping her tail through the water, causing ripples to float to the other side of the pool, and allowed the fish inside the pool to jump over the small ripples.

Harry was truly enjoying this and relaxed even more into the dreamscape.

Soon Harry was floating again and this time he could feel the atmosphere change around him. It was not cold, but it also wasn't warm. He could feel a soft cool breeze blow through his hair from behind him and a warmer breeze from the front to his face.

Harry imagined it felt like standing in front of an open window, and opened his eyes again to see where he was.

This time Harry was amazed to see the dragons from the vaults around him.

ALPHA: Ah, our young friend has found the dream scape! Come closer sisters, we have to celebrate his journey here and make true on our oaths to teach the next dreamer of his role in society.

HARRY: Hello again great guardian and thank you for the great welcome! But I will have to ask you to please explain what you are talking about?

ALPHA: Ah young one, we are the guardians of so much more than just GOBLIN vaults. We stand guard through all the realms. We guard gateways through time and monitor the use of OUR airways. You young man is what we call a DREAMER. Through your imagination, you can shape a reality and then make it a reality.

You were born with this gift, but by accepting the GRIFFYNDOR and SLYTHERIN rings, you sealed your place in our realities.

Your father left you the CLOAK of INVISIBILITY and the ring of SLYTHERIN gave you the STONE of RESURRECTION.

There is one more you will collect once you step into the Wizarding world.

The TESTER WAND, it is the final stage of being a DREAMER.

But enough of what is to be, let us begin with what is now.

And with that the dragons circled around Harry and connected themselves head to tail. Harry stayed in the middle and simply allowed them to do what they needed. He was just too amazed with everything to do anything about it.

Soon images and sounds filled his mind and Harry tried to fight against it, but Alpha told him to relax and follow the information.

Harry pulled himself into a sitting position with his legs crossed before him and followed the information in his mind.

Images of wand movements flashed a few seconds apart and were followed with a word, written and spoken.

HARRY: Why are all the words in that strange language? I mean, why can't I just say it in English and understand everything I am saying?

Or for that matter, why do I have to say anything at all? Won't it be easier to confuse my enemy if he had no idea what I sent his way?

ALPHA: Truly a dreamer if you already seek ways to change your surroundings to fit your needs. It is amazing to hear you rationalize the questions. The answer to them all is YES.

Harry waited a little for her to finish the answer, but soon found that she was not going to elaborate on it any further.

So the answer is YES… Does that mean that he can do whatever he wanted with his magic?

The ALPHA dragon hissed her approval of his conclusion and nodded for the other dragons to leave, their roles in teaching Harry was now complete.

HARRY: Will I see you again, here, in my dreamscape?

ALPHA: Harry, we ARE your dream scape; we survive through your imagination and creations. Your MAGIC allows us to keep balance in the universe. We are but a single thought away.

Harry nodded his head in understanding and watched as the image of ALPHA dragon floated away, leaving behind the white nothingness again, causing him to close his eyes again.

SCENE BREAK….


	12. Chapter 12

**The Secret of The TESTER Wand**

 **Chapter 12**

Harry opened his eyes to the sound of whispers and a pounding headache. Not wanting to move and aggravate the pain, he remained still and waited for his body to catch up to being awake.

 **HEAD HEALER:** Ah, Lord Potter, it is good to see you return to us. How do you feel?

 **HARRY:** I feel like a lorry ran over me. Every part of my body is sore. What happened?

Harry kept quiet about his experience in his DREAM SCAPE and listened to Sharpclaw explain what they thought had happened.

 **SHARPCLAW:** You placed three magical objects on your person at almost the same time and basically suffered what we call MACIC BACKLASH.

You can feel very fortunate to still be alive.

Lucky for you the rings seemed to accept you instantly and actually healed you.

You have been asleep for a few hours and it is now almost 2100 hours.

Your friend Hagrid is outside in the waiting area.

If you feel up to it, I will call for him to come inside. If not then we will allow you some privacy to get to know your new body and surroundings.

Harry nodded his head and looked around him to see where he was.

He was still in the same room as earlier, but now he saw a full length mirror to the side of the room and a basin of water and some soft looking towels.

 **HARRY:** Guess I will have to get up then and clean up a little.

The three Goblins left the room and gave Harry his privacy to get used to his new person.

Harry got up from the bed and almost lost his balance. He gripped the side of the bed and looked down to his feet.

He blinked his eyes a few times and even rubbed them a little.

His feet had grown and his legs looked longer. Even his hands looked bigger!

Then it hit Harry, that he was not wearing his glasses and that he could see everything around him perfectly.

Slowly Harry moved to the mirror and just stood in front of it for a few seconds.

He saw a boy with long midnight black hair, bright green eyes, healthy skin, long arms and long legs.

Harry reached up and ran his hands through his hair. It felt so soft, not at all how it felt yesterday.

 **YESTERDAY…What an odd thought? Could so much have changed in my life in just one day? Could all this really be true?**

Harry looked at every part of his body. He had taken off his clothes and was turning round and inspecting his image in the full length mirror.

He knew his body from head to toe, but what he saw now was nothing like his memories tried to force him to remember.

He had no marks on his back from where **VERNON and PETUNIA and DUDLEY** used to punch, kick, scratch and burn him.

His arms were straight now and no longer hurt from the broken bones he had.

His wrists and fingers were also bump and callous free now.

Soft hands touched his face, neck, chest, stomach, hips, back, arms, legs and feet.

Harry looked to the basin with water in it and took a cloth to dip in it. Nice smelling soap soon followed the cloth and Harry slowly bathed himself in front of the mirror.

He didn't want to miss a spot.

Harry was about to ask for new water when he saw that his "bath" water was clean again.

His hair was next and he bent over the basin and gently wet his hair, not wanting to mess water on the floor.

A generous amount of herbal shampoo was lathered into his hair as Harry massaged his scalp with the fresh smelling shampoo.

When he believed his hair to be clean enough, Harry leaned back over the basin and used a bowl to scoop water and then pour it slowly over his hair.

Harry repeated this action a few times to make sure he had no shampoo left in his long hair before he look a soft towel and wrapped it around his head.

Looking around the room, Harry spotted an outfit hanging from the back of his room door.

Walking over to the door, Harry reached for the hanger and carried it back to the bed and the full length mirror.

Slowly he went through what the outfit consisted of and began to dress himself facing the mirror.

First was his new under ware, soft white briefs.

Next was a pair of black wool socks which came all the way up to his knees.

Harry instantly felt warm and comfortable.

 **How could a simple thing like wearing warm socks make a person feel warm and comfortable? How badly had the Dursley's neglected me?**

Harry shook his head to clear that image away and opened the dark green robe.

From inside the robe, he took a crisp white shirt which buttoned down the front and he turned to the mirror to fasten every button properly all the way down.

He left the very top button and the ones at the cuffs for last.

Turning back to the bed, Harry removed a pair of dark brown leather pants from the hanger and turned again to the mirror.

Stepping into the pants, one leg at a time, Harry tucked the white shirt in and zipped the pants closed.

Taking a step back, Harry looked at the image he made in the mirror up to now.

There, right in front of him stood a young man, not a scared little boy.

 **So many things have changed about me, am I even the same person anymore?**

Next to the cupboard was a neat pair of leather boots, which Harry took next and laced up over the leather pants.

Finally he took the robe and draped it over his arm. He took one more look at the image he made and decided that he was satisfied with what he saw now. He liked the NEW him.

Putting down the robe again, Harry turned back to the basin and took the comb that was next to it.

Combing gently through his hair, taking care to untangle every knot, Harry soon had his hair fully combed out and decided to keep it hanging loose.

It made his face look gentler that way.

Picking up and draping the robe over his arm again, Harry opened the bedroom door and stepped out into the foyer beyond.

Greeting the people outside for the first time as Lord Harry James Potter, Lord to the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter, Heir and Lord to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor and Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin by conquest.

SCENE BREAK…


	13. Chapter 13

The Secret to The TESTER Wand 13

Chapter 13

Hagrid was sitting on a wooden bench outside the room where Sharpclaw and the HEAD HEALER had left Harry a little more than an hour ago.

He knew the young man needed time to get used to his new surroundings and he was willing to let Harry have all the time in the world if he needed it.

Hagrid sat in the position of a guard if you looked closely and he was more than capable of enforcing that role if it came to it.

Harry was his responsibility and he felt a strong urge to guard and guide the young man for as long as Harry would allow him.

Hagrid was roused from his inner thoughts by the opening of the bedroom door, but he was not prepared for what he saw next.

A young Lord stepped out from the room, dressed in a casual, yet upper class manner. He walked in a sure step and his mannerism demanded attention.

Harry: Hello Hagrid.

Hagrid snapped his mouth shut and blinked a few times. This couldn't be possible! What happened to the skinny young boy he brought here earlier in the day?

This young man standing before him was nothing like the scared boy.

Harry: I will take your silence as a good thing?

Hagrid: Harry? Is that really you?

Harry: Yip, in the NEW flesh!

Harry laughed at his own little joke and watched as Hagrid struggled to come to grips with the new him.

Hagrid: Bloody hell Harry, you were really messed up if this is what you were meant to look like!

Harry: Yeah, but I had some extra "HELP" from some friends and according to them, I am so much more than just some Lord with many titles.

Hagrid: Well keep the story for now Harry, Sharpclaw and the HEAD HEALER asked me to bring you to them the moment you woke up. But I must say, it's good to see you again, and even better now that you are a healthy young man.

Hagrid had tears in his eyes as he led Harry to the office in the infirmary where Sharpclaw and the HEAD HEALER were waiting for them.

Harry: It's good to see you too Hagrid, to tell you the truth, I was actually hoping that you would be here when I woke up. After all, you were the first friendly face I have seen since I could remember, and according to my dreams, that is a long time.

Hagrid: I don't want to seem too forward with you Harry, but I was thinking. If it is ok with you, I would be honoured if you would allow me to be more than just a friend to you. If you would allow it, I want to be your guard, or like they say in the muggle world, your "bodyguard".

I know it is a big decision to make, and I will understand if you need time to think about it, but I am willing to wait. I don't know why, but I feel strongly about this and I am prepared to do anything to prove this to you.

Harry: No need for that Hagrid. I told you in the tunnels that we had a connection, and that we kind of knew what we wanted from each other. For this reason, I would love to know that you are there to protect me if needed and that I can count on you to keep me safe when all else fails.

Hagrid had stopped in the middle of the passage way and went down on his knees in front of Harry.

Hagrid: Harry I give you an oath, on all that is within me, that I will always watch out for you to the best of my abilities. I will follow where you go and be faithful to you in all your travels.

Harry: And I accept this oath from you Hagrid and promise you to always keep you close to my heart and secrets.

A golden glow settled over them as Harry and Hagrid shook hands to seal the oath between them.

Hagrid: That was the best feeling I have ever had with magic. It felt like somebody just gave me the best hug ever!

Harry: I will explain it to you later Hagrid, but for now, let's get to the office.

Hagrid nodded his head once and got back to his feet. Turning around without another word, he led Harry a few more doors down the passageway and stopped in front of a plain white door.

Harry stepped forward and knocked a curt two times.

Barely a second went by before the door was opened quickly.

Sharpclaw: By the gods! Magic has really seen favour with you young Lord, please, come in and sit with us. We have much to discuss and not much time to do so.

Harry and Hagrid walked into the room and sat together on a stone bench to the side of the desk where the HEAD HEALER sat.

Harry: I have some information to add to the POTTER Legacy Sharpclaw and I wish for it to be added before we get started on anything else.

Sharpclaw: Very well young Lord, what is this information?

Harry looked to the side where Hagrid was sitting and after receiving curt nod from Hagrid, Harry turned back and spoke in a clear strong voice.

Harry: On this day, with clear heart and soul, a bond was formed between me, Lord Harry James Potter and Rubius Hagrid.

The bond is that of a Master and a SQUIRE.

Rubius Hagrid has sworn his SWORD to me and MAGIC has accepted our bond.

Where I go, he will follow with the title of FRIEND to MY TITLES. No man, woman nor child shall ever stand in his way in assisting me.

MAGIC shall not allow it.

Sharpclaw: This is most splendid news my Lord and may I be the first to congratulate you and your squire or the successful bond you made.

Harry: Come now Sharpclaw, you know I don't like this Lord business.

Harry smiled and accepted the extended hands from Sharpclaw and the HEAD HEALER.

They smiled and extended their hands to Hagrid in congratulations.

Hagrid of coarse being the great softy he is had tears in his eyes. The respect he was being shown in this room was more than he could ever imagine.

Harry: Now, after tears of joy, let's begin shall we?

And so began the adjustment of Harry from the poor neglected boy from number 4 Previtte Drive, into Lord Harry James Potter, last son to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Heir by Blood to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor and Lord by conquest to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin.

….. Amongst OTHER titles….


	14. Chapter 14

The Secret of The TESTER Wand 14

Chapter 14

HEAD HEALER: Harry, if you would allow us a little more of your trust and time, Sharpclaw and I have come up with a sure way to get you up to speed in our world and that of being a young Lord in yours.

Harry looked from the one to the other and finally turned to Hagrid.

Harry: No offence gentlemen, but if this sure way includes Hagrid to be by my side and assist me, then we have a deal. If not, then I will take the long way to learn what is needed.

Sharpclaw: That will actually be needed Harry. You see, when Hagrid bonded with you, he actually became a PART of you. Your magic accepted him as an extension of your person.

Harry: Then you have our undivided trust and time. What do you need from us first?

Sharpclaw: We need you both to follow us to Gringotts's time capsule chamber. Once there, we will insert you into one capsule and basically freeze you in time. The difference here is that while we freeze you for a set amount of time, we can effectively force feed your minds with all the knowledge and experience you will need for your set positions in life within our community.

We have done the maths and have decided that a few hours will be enough to see you both through to the point of being magically enhanced to the point of Master and Squire with the mental ages of a few HUNDRED years old.

Any more than that and it will be too obvious and anybody will be able to figure out that you are not the ages you claim to be.

Harry: Is there any side effects to this "TIME FREEZE"?

HEAD HEALER: None at all Harry, you will physically remain the same as you are now, but your mental capacity will increase 100 fold. You will be able to recall any manner of information with a single thought. Your spell work will be in a class of its own and you will have advantage over the strongest of minds.

Harry: Not to seem ungrateful, but I already have a head start on spell work. You see while I was "under", I met with the GUARDIANS.

They informed me that I am what is known as a DREAMER.

There was a sharp intake of breath from the other three people in the room.

Hagrid: Harry, why didn't you tell me when you came out of the room? If I had known you were a DREAMER I would never have been so presumptuous as to ask you to be your guard!

Harry: WHY NOT? Hagrid, it doesn't matter what I am or who I become. You are my friend before all that. I will not give that up for ANYTHING in the world!

Hagrid was on his knees in tears before Harry, shaking his head.

Hagrid: You truly are a remarkable young man My Lord, and I stand blessed by Magic to be friends with you. To serve as your guard as The DREAMER lifts my status as a mere Half Breed Giant, to that of a Magical Creature to you. You have changed me in a way. I am more now than what I was yesterday. And once we step from the time capsule, I will be so much more!

Thank you so very much for blessing me with your friendship and trust; I will carry it within my soul to the end of my days.

Harry blinked away his own tears as he began to understand a little about what it meant to the others that he was The DREAMER.

Sharpclaw and the HEAD HEALER were also on their knees before Harry and had tears in their eyes too.

They were blessed to be a part of this young man's life and to then find out that he is The DREAMER was just too much for them to bear.

Harry: You are all my closest friends at this moment. Before you I had spiders and snakes as friends and an angry voice in my head.

Now I have people who stand with me and want to protect me. Yes I know I have titles and riches, but I feel that even without that or my silly name, you three would still have been a crucial part of my life.

My magic hums when you are close to me. And I feel protective of you also.

Sharpclaw: We are honoured that you count us as "people" and then to count us as your closest "friends"…

I for one will stand with you till the end of my days also. An honour like this comes but one a lifetime, and I thank you for making it a part of mine.

You have my HAND with your GOLD, my MIND with your ENEMIES and my HEART as your FRIEND.

Until the end of my days.

HEAD HEALER: I will have to side with my young Goblin friend there. I have lived a long life, and had seen very few true miracles within these sacred walls.

And yet here I stand, in the company of three wondrous people, being offered a part of history!

You young man, have my HAND as a HEALER, my WISDOM as a GUIDE and my HEART as your FRIEND.

Until the end of my days.

There was a GOLDEN HALO that descended on the four people in the room and bound them together.

The GOLDEN HALO settled on Harry's wrist.

A WHITE FEATHER appeared on the HEAD HEALER's wrist.

A GOLD COIN appeared on Sharpclaw's wrist.

An INFINITY SYMBOL appeared on Hagrid's wrist.

They stood together in comfortable silence and inspected the symbols that MAGIC decided to bless them with. A brotherly bond formed between them and they wept at the beauty of MAGIC's might.


End file.
